


Ties that Connect Us

by Valentacool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And no one is straight, But mostly fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pidge and matt are twins, and awkward pidge is my aesthetic, everyone is in college or older, haha I'll add more tags later, this is so super indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: Pidge is a prodigy, making breakthroughs in the medical world. Though she can't seem to make a breakthrough in her love life.Shiro is working a job leading to nowhere and is desperate to make a connection with anyone.One fateful night will bring them closer to what they need than either of them ever imgined-aka I hate writing summaries. This is purely self indulgent Shidge and I like fluff.  Basically I spend too much time around medical professionals and that's all I know how to write apparently. I'll probably add companion fics depending on how well this is received.





	1. The Last First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic I wanted to read but no one would write it so I wrote it myself

Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt hated first dates.

I mean, they were just plain awful. Every set-up ended the exact same way: friends try to set up a blind date and when the poor soul (or asshole) meets her, he decides he doesn’t like what he sees and ends it before anything even begins. She was pretty sure she only kept going on these out of love for her friends. Her dear, sweet, idiotic friends.

Not that she didn't adore her friends, in fact, it was quite the opposite, she absolutely adored them. The problem was, they were all just so in love. Quite frankly, it was exhausting to be around. It seemed like, while Pidge was working on her doctorate, everyone else was falling in love - bastards. This would originally mean that poor, nerdy Pidge was alone. Except her friends, Allura and Lance, set her up, at minimum, on one blind date a week. Every once in awhile Hunk would give her a call when he really thought he’d found someone nice. While they were almost always very sweet, they just definitely weren't her type. She was starting to wonder who was more unfortunate, her or the unlucky souls who were on the date with her.

Pidge sighed and checked her short, sandy brown hair in a shop window. Maybe if she grew it out men would find her more appealing. She'd grow out her hair, stop wearing her glasses, or even stop painting her nails black.

‘Stupid thought Pidge,’ she scolded herself. ‘Never change for a man. Your glasses are a fashion statement and black nails rock.’

She probably could of dressed up more though. Just because she didn’t want to go on dates, it did not mean that she wasn't going to try to look presentable. Dressed in her nicest flannel and skinny jeans, she was just ready to get this over with so she could work. She quickened her pace to the cafe where they had agreed to meet at.

As Pidge opened the door to Castle Cafe, a small bell rang.

“Hey Pidge,” Keith nodded, moving to prepare her regular drink, “So who set the date up this week?”

“Your idiotic boyfriend,” she replied leaning on the counter. “Make it extra strong today, I’ve got a ton of work to do today, after this date ends.’

“The hospital couldn’t go one day without their favorite doctor?’ He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Not quite, I’m incredibly close to getting my funding approved and I don't want to have to tie up any loose ends when I get the call.”

Keith made a grunt of approval while handing her the drink. “Here’s to hoping he’s nice.”

Pidge raised her drink in agreement and moved toward her favorite spot in the cafe. Plopping down at the table, she took out her phone and started checking her emails. Spam. Spam. Spam. Email from dad. Spam. Spam. Hospital reminder on parking. Spam. Video link from Matt! It was always like Matt, her favorite twin, to send her something funny to get through these horrid affairs.

“Ahem,” came a clear voice, Pidge looked up from her phone to see a tall-ish boy (man?) with blonde hair. “You must be Kathleen. I’m Chet, Lance’s friend.” 

“Katie is fine,” she gestured to the chair across from her, “Or Pidge, that’s what most people call me.”

Chet snickered. “Nice nickname. How’d you earn that?”

Great! He was already laughing at her name. Pidge took a deep breath as he sat down. “ It actually comes from Monty Python. I was interested in the science behind how such small birds had the ability to carry items much larger than themselves. I kept trying to test their flying abilities by catching pigeons and tying various objects to then. Because of that, my dad gave me the nickname Pigeon, which would eventually be shortened to Pidge. It just stuck after that.”

“Uh-huh,” Chet seemed unamused. “So are you in like, a sorority, or anything?”

“No, actually, I graduated college already. I’m actually working at Garrison Hospital, developing high-tech prosthetics for wounded veteran-”

“Wait,” Chet interrupted. “I thought Lance said you were like, 24, or whatever?”

“Well, yes,” Pidge gritted her teeth, trying to keep her anger down. “I graduated early and landed a job with my senior thesis. What about you? Are you studying anything?”

“Durr. I'm studying kinesiology.”

Finally common ground! “Oh so you're studying sports medicine? Are you hoping to become a private doctor? I could put in a good-”

“I actually just wanna be a coach,” Pidge glared across the table, irritated by the fact that she was interrupted, again. “You know, pick up some hot cheerleader babes and get all the glory of the win, but without the work.”

Breathe, Pidge. Change the subject. “So how do you know Lance? I don't recall him studying medicine.”

“Oh he’s not,” Did he just pop his collar? Holy shit, Lance, where did you find this douche? “We have english together. I’ve been trying to avoid him, but when he said he had a single friend, I knew he’d come to his senses. He wouldn't have been able to talk to me if he hadn't changed.”

“Changed?”

“You know,” Chet lowered his voice, “Since he was a faggot.”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, a fag!”

Pidge stood up and slammed both hands on the table. A hush fell over the cafe. Keith started to move from behind the counter. “I think I’ve heard enough. You're leaving. NOW!” Her voiced boomed through the cafe.

“But, I-”

“GET OUT, NOW!” she roared.

Chet scrambled out of Castle Cafe faster than a cockroach moves when it sees a flashlight. 

‘He really is a roach,’ she thought.

As Keith scrambled over to her side, she felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

“Hey, are you okay?” Keith gently asked, approaching her carefully. He could barely handle women normally, much less crying ones.

“Men are pigs,” she whimpered out.

“I’m sure that’s not-” Keith began before he was interrupted by the buzzing sound that came from Pidge’s phone.

“It is true and I’m tired of lying to myself about it,” Pidge stated, she tried to compose herself enough to check to see who was calling her. “Now if you'll excuse me, this is a work call and I need to take it. Bye Keith.”

“Hello?” Pidge answered her phone, exiting the cafe.

“Yes, this is Ms. Holt’s phone correct?” the voice on the other line answered.

“That’s Dr. Holt to you, Mr. Iverson,” Pidge replied coldly, “I’ve earned that title and I expect you to use it.”

“Ah, right,” Mr. Iverson said awkwardly, “I was calling to let you know that Project Luxite was green-lighted and-”

“Wait, I have total approval?” Pidge exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was getting too”’ Iverson stated, “We’ll be directing you to an approved company to start making the prototypes and the final test-”

“This is great!” She exclaimed, “Oh gosh, I have got to go Mr. Iverson! If you could just email me the details, I’d really appreciate it. You have my email, yes?”

“Uh, yes, I think so, but Ms. Holt-”, Mr. Iverson tried to interject.

“Dr. Holt to you sir, but we’ll be in touch Mr. Iverson, I have a lot of work to do!”

“But Dr. Ho-”

Pidge hung up in the middle of Iverson’s sentence. She didn’t have time for talk, it was time for science! She had to tell all her friends, but didn’t know who to start with. Lance, possibly? Yes, Lance. 

She quickly flipped through her contacts and found Lance’s number. After a ring or two, he picked up. “Pidge! So, how’d it go with Chet?”

“Terrible!” She exclaimed cheerily.

“Okay, call me crazy,” he questioned, “But most of the time, when dates go badly, you don't usually sound this happy.”

“Oh, yeah, Chet’s a douche, you should definitely cut him out, but on another note, I’ve got great news! Project Luxite got approved!” Pidge exclaimed, excitement evident in her voice.

“Pidge, that’s great! Hey, why don't we have a little celebration? Just a small get-together this weekend, to honor everyone’s favorite pigeon.”

“I’d love that, but look I’ve got to go, Matt is going to freak when he hears about this!”

~*~

Keith felt bad for Pidge. Every week she came in to Castle Cafe and without fail, she left in tears every time. He had started to dread the days she came in, hope in her eyes that this date would finally be the one. Keith huffed and ran his hand through his long black mullet. He watched her from a distance check her email and hoped this guy would at least be kind.

“Yo mullet,” a voice interrupted Keith's thoughts. “You work here?”

He looked forward at a man with a shock of bleach blonde hair. He had an expensive watch on his right wrist and a pale blue collared shirt on. He had an entitled way of carrying himself, he was one of those guys that his parents had paid for all his mistakes. Keith knew the type well.

“Welcome to Castle Cafe,” Keith recited. “How can I help you?”

“Yeah,” he scanned the cafe, clearly looking for someone. “Did a Kathleen come in here?”

Keith's worst fears were to come true when he realized this was who Lance thought would be a good fit for Pidge. God, his boyfriend was an idiot. He made a mental note to murder Lance if this went poorly.

“Yeah, she should be right around there,” Keith gestured over to where Pidge was checking her email. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

“Nah,” the douche began to fix his hair in the reflection on the pastry display. “Coffee is just ass-water.”

Keith stood there in shock and he made his way over to Pidge. He was pretty sure if he didn't need this job he would've murdered that douchebag on the spot. Watch him talk to Pidge was physically painful. Pidge was a rambler, she had the uncanny ability to talk about an subject for hours, but this asshat would barely let her finish a sentence before cutting her off. Poor Pidge, he sympathized. Keith turned away from spying on his friend and started cleaning one of the espresso machines.

“-NOW!” Someone suddenly yelled.

Keith whipped around to see Pidge standing with both hands on the table looking angrier than he'd ever seen. “GET OUT, NOW!”

“Shit…” he muttered to himself as he moved from behind the counter to a teary eyed Pidge. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Men are pigs,” she forced out. Keith didn't think it was possible to sound so defeated.

“I'm sure that's not-" he winced.

“It's true and I'm tired of lying to myself,” Pidge’s phone started to vibrate. She checked who was calling and sighed. “ Now if you'll excuse me, this is a work call and I need to take it. Bye Keith.”

Keith watched her leave the cafe, answering her phone as soon as the door closed. She started walking away, talking to whomever was on the other line.

‘Mental note,’ Keith thought as he began to clear the table where the date had gone so wrong so quickly. ‘Stop letting Lance set people, namely Pidge, in dates.’

After clearing off the lone disposable cup, Keith decided he deserved a break. How could Lance and Allura have such terrible taste in men? Of course that included him, since he and Lance were dating, but Lance already knew he was an asshole. Hunk had decent taste(at least they were nice to Pidge) but he just chose based on whether they were nice or not. 

Keith slumped down in a chair in the back of the shop. He pulled out his phone to check his messages but was interrupted by a call from his own boyfriend. Speak of the devil.

Pushing a green button he answered the phone. “Hello?”

‘Keith! Babe! Great news!’ Lance’s voice contained way too much enthusiasm for what had just happened in the Castle Cafe. ‘So I just spoke to Pidge and-’

“I'm gonna stop you right there,” Keith cut in. “Pidge has been through a lot, and I haven't the slightest clue what you saw in the latest douchebag, but I don't think she can take much more.”

‘Yeah that was bad,’ Lance admitted, his voice full of regret. ‘Chet seemed nice enough in class and when he mentioned he was studying sports medicine, I dunno, I thought it could make work.”

“1. Never set up your friend with someone named Chet,” Keith lectured. “It's just asking for trouble. And 2. What did you wanna tell me?”

‘Right! I just got off the phone with the lady of the hour and she's earned funding for Project Luxite!’

“That's great Lance,” Keith may not be the closest with Pidge but he knew how hard she worked on it.

“So we're having a little celebration for her,” Lance prattled off. “Just some close friends probably getting super shitfaced…”

Keith tuned out Lance and let his thoughts wander. He really hated parties, even ones with close friends. The only person who really got him was Lance. Well Lance and…

“Hey I have a question,” Keith interrupted.

‘Huh?’ Keith wasn't one to speak up and the surprise was clear in Lance’s voice. ‘Yeah babe what's up?’

“Can I bring a friend?” Keith tentatively asked. “Not that I don't like talking to you or our friends, it'd just be nice to have another person who gets me.”

“Of course babe! The more the merrier.”

“Alright I'll give them a ring. Talk to you after work?”

“Sure babe,’ Keith could practically see him smiling. “Talk to you soon, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Keith said then hung up. 

He then starts to go through his contacts, almost at the end by the time her found the number he was looking for.

“pick up, pick up, pick up,” Keith chanted to himself as the phone rang. Finally the other end answered. “Hey Shiro.”


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I say the calm before the storm but there isn't really a storm coming. Pidge and Shiro thoughts basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lowkey hate this chapter just because it was hard to write. Shiro at his desk is not an interesting concept. Bonus Screen names that didn't make the cut. Hunkahunkaburninglove, Americanpidgeon, 5000bees, pidges name in binary code, queenp, shayvingcream most of these were just names for pidge

Takashi Shirogane could be called an old soul.

 

His friends affectionately referred to him as old fashioned. At least he hoped it was affectionate. Maybe he did need to lighten up a little. Shiro leaned back in his desk and ran his hand through the top part of his undercut. A few white and black hairs came out in his palm. Definitely overworked and he needed a break stat. He could ask his assistant to clear his afternoon or even go home early for once instead of working overtime. Nope, let’s be honest, he was gonna check his email and do paperwork till 8.

 

“Alright,” Shiro muttered to himself. “What have we got today…”

 

Huh that was interesting, an email from the Garrison Hospital. Interest piqued, he clicked the email. Dr. Holt? Where had he heard that name before? Not important, but this work was. This technology could change the world of prosthetics. A new, better prosthetic arm could make his life so much easier. His arm was great, but this proposed model could seamlessly blend with the patient's skin allowing total coverage. Shiro flexed his metal hand. He’d be idiotic to turn this down.

 

He quickly replied to the email, specifying a date and time he’d like to meet with Dr. Holt to really get Project Luxite rolling. He couldn't shake the feeling he’d heard the name Holt before. Well whoever this doctor was, his idea was really gonna change the prosthetics game. 

 

“Hey Jane,” Shiro spoke into the intercom. “Forward all my calls to voicemail.”

 

“Yessir,” his assistant promptly responded.

 

Not that he would get any important calls anyway. Most of his important calls came through his cell phone. Shiro stretched back in his office chair then moved to put on some music. He paid extra to listen to music without ads and took every opportunity to use it. With soft classical music softly floating out of his computer, Shiro started to go through the diagrams of the initial prototype design. Implanting a chip in the skin above the actual prosthetic to sense the patient's  skin tone was genius. The prosthetic would tan and lighten as the actual skin did. Shiro rubbed the scar across the bridge of his nose as he continued reviewing. This was gonna bring major profit to the company.

 

Shiro probably could've sat there all day, admiring the ins and outs of such a fantastic product. However, about 40 minutes in, his phone began to buzz. Forcing himself away from his computer screen to check who was calling. That was odd, Keith almost never called anymore.

 

Keith was probably one of Shiro’s oldest friends. The two boys had grown up next door to each other. Despite the 3 year age difference, Keith had taken to Shiro like a fish to water. Shiro had been teased through most of middle school that he had an emo shadow. Not that he minded much. He believed he could inspire Keith to pursue more than just getting a general studies degree and being an assistant manager at a coffee shop.

 

Shiro answered his phone, but before he could say anything, Keith was talking.

 

‘Hey Shiro,’ Keith said. ‘I have a favor to ask.’

 

“Anything for my oldest friend,” Shiro smiled. “What can I do for you?”

 

‘So our friend just got a project approved at work,’ Keith started rambling. Which was odd considering he wasn't really a rambler. He must be at work. ‘So Lance wants to throw a little celebration for her at our apartment and while I love our friends I really have no idea what to say to them and I don't want to hog Lance all night just because I'm socially awkward and-’

 

“I think I got the idea of what you're trying to say,” Shiro cut him off. “You want me to come so you'll have someone else to talk to.”

 

‘Exactly,’ Keith sighed in relief. ‘You don't have to, but it would mean a lot to me.’

 

“I'd be happy to come, but are you sure I'm not too old for all your young hip friends?”

 

‘You're 28,’ Keith huffed. ‘Not 48. And I'm not that much younger than you. I've got to get back to work, but thanks for saying yes. It means a lot to me.’

 

“You know if you ever wanted to do more than half manage a local coffee joint,” Shiro started tentatively. He knew this was a sore subject for Keith. “I could always set you up in one of our sister companies. I really think you'd excel there.”

 

‘Thanks but no thanks,’ irritation clear in Keith's voice. ‘I have class tonight but maybe tomorrow we could meet up?’

 

“Sounds good, see you then Keith.”

 

“Bye Shiro.”

 

Shiro put down his phone and sighed. How long had it been since he'd gone to any kind of party that wasn't company related? Sure, he used to go to mixers, but the girls just wanted free meals. He'd stopped going a few months ago in hoping of earning a better position in his company. Not that he'd ever get it. Glara Prosthetics CEO position was the only thing really higher than regional manager. That position already belonged to the owners cocky son, Lotor. Some people were born into power and others had to escape the walls to even glimpse it. Unfortunately, Shiro was the latter.

 

Sometimes he wondered what it was like to be Keith. His close friend really had it all. Not only was he doing what made him happy(despite Shiro’s insistence he could do better) he also had close friends and someone who loved him. Shiro was so jealous of what Keith had with Lance. What he wouldn't give to have someone, anyone, to share his life with. Someone who cared if he worked to late or wanted to cook dinner with him. Who he could share his dreams and his desires with. He wanted to share his life with someone.

 

But what can you do when you're pretty sure that person doesn't exist.

 

~*~

 

Pidge wondered how many nights she’d fallen asleep at her desk this week, desperately trying to perfect Project Luxite.

 

_ It didn't matter now _ , she thought, practically skipping around her modest apartment. She had finally gotten her funding and her recognition.

 

“Isn't that right, Bae Bae?” She said in a baby voice to her shiba inu. “Momma finally got her funding and is gonna buy you some angel wigs with her beautiful royalties!”

 

Bae Bae yipped happily, unaware of what Pidge was actually saying. Who needed men when she had the most wonderful dog? Well and cat, but Rover wasn't a celebrater. Rover was a cuddler. 

 

Pidge collapsed on her couch, Bae Bae jumping on top of her. Perhaps she didn't have to work this evening. She could just play a few games, order a pizza, have a normal night for a 24 year old. She probably deserved it after all the work she'd done at the hospital. Hell, maybe she'd really treat herself and order BJ’s. 

 

Suddenly, Pidge’s phone vibrated. Her Line group text was blowing up with texts from Lance.

 

**Lancelot: party @ my place saturday 8pm**

 

**Tehprincess: Lance, why would need clarification on PM or AM? Keith isn't even up before 11 most days.**

 

**Redranger: not true**

 

**Birdwitharms: so true**

 

**Redranger: shut up pidge**

 

**Birdwitharms: buy my silence. for 5000 dollars a month I will stop**

 

**Muffinman: C’mon Pidge, don't antagonize him**

 

**Birdwitharms: you too hunk. buy my silence**

 

**Rockqueen: Hunk do not do that**

 

**Muffinman: I’m not Shay**

 

**Birdwitharms: has lance told anyone why we’re celebrating?**

 

**Tehprincess: He briefly mentioned something to be about Luxite?**

 

**Kolivan: I believe it’s that prosthetic Pidge was working on.**

 

**Birdwitharms: at least kolivan listens to me when i ramble. Which is actually surprising. Also when are you gonna finally cave and get a screen name**

 

**Kolivan: Never. I regretfully cannot attend Pidge but I send my congratulations.**

 

**Redranger: i also invited one of my close friends i hope that’s okay**

 

**Lancelot: course babe! Your friends are our friends**

 

**Birdwitharms: cool i hope theyre just fine with seeing me get riggity riggity WRECKED SON**

 

**Rockqueen: Pidge no**

 

**Birdwitharms: pidge yes. My work, my party, my hangover**

 

Pidge closed the messaging app, despite it’s rampant vibrating. Lance apparently didn’t like the idea of her getting smashed at his apartment. Well, technically Keith’s apartment too. She decided she didn’t really care.

 

“This is the life, huh Bae Bae?” Pidge affectionately scratched her dogs head. “Just you, me, and grumpy Rover…”

 

_ Liar _ , she thought to herself.

 

Pidge wanted more than this. More than projects getting accepted. More than the same thing, night after night. She wanted the trills she used to have when she was in highschool. Exploring abandoned buildings with Lance and Hunk, taking any technology they found. Building rockets and launching them off like fireworks. Hacking the school system to get out of class. Okay, yes, technically all these were illegal. Not like it really mattered anymore. Lance had Keith, Hunk had Shay, and Pidge had a 401k. Well, they’d always have the tattoo shop.

 

On Pidge’s 18th birthday, Lance and hunk had taken her into a dark tattoo shop downtown. It smelled like vape smoke and spray paint covered the walls. They had all gotten their left ear pierced that night, to honor the fact that Pidge wrote with her left hand. Hunk and lance had both gotten their earlobes pierced (though Lance had messed up and gotten his right lobe pierced) but pidge had already gotten both lobes pierced as a child. Somehow, they had talked Pidge into getting her industrial pierced. Pidge wore it as a badge of armour, proof Hunk and Lance loved her. Even if the hospital called it unprofessional. 

 

It was hard to believe that was already 6, almost 7, years ago. No point dwelling on the past. It was the present, and present Pidge needed to move her dog from crushing her chest. Pidge cursed her tiny frame, pushing Bae Bae off her chest. Present Pidge also wanted to finish Remember Me.

 

Rolling off the couch, Pidge rolled off her couch and turned on her custom built PC. After quickly loading up Steam, she fully immersed herself in dystopia Paris. 

 

~*~

 

Matt Holt worried about his sister. Maybe almost too much.

 

For example, it said she was playing something on Steam. Even though Matt knew it was well past 2 in the morning in Katie’s time zone. Not that he was much better, logging on to Steam at 11 when he should be joining his partner in bed.

 

Matt sighed, grabbing his phone to dial up Katie’s phone.

 

~*~

 

Pidge woke with a start to her ringing cell phone. Who in their right mind would be calling her at this hour? Angrily grabbing her phone, fear struck her cold when she saw Matt’s face on her screen. Oh God what time was it?? Pidge’s head snapped around and saw the clock. 2:58.

 

“And I’m dead meat,” she muttered, answering her phone. “Hey Matt, I swear I have a totally reasonable explanation for this.”

 

‘You better,’ Matt’s irritated voice filtered through. ‘Do you have any clue what time it is young lady?’

 

“Umm, like 3?” she groaned, rubbing her face.

 

‘Umm like 3,’ Matt mocked back. ‘Look, falling asleep at your desk is one thing, but Remember Me? How dare you disgrace Steam like that.’

 

“I just had a long day!” Pidge began to ramble. “First, my date went terribly, then my project was greenlit, then i had a ton of work to do in anticipation for the prototype design meeting. Not to mention, Lance wants to throw a party, which means he’ll try to set me up again. And let’s be honest, none of us want that. I dunno i just wanted to lose myself in the game and I guess sleep caught up to me?”

 

‘Not a good excuse, Katie,’ Matt scolded. ‘Congratulations on your project being approved. I’ll celebrate with you next time I’m in town. Now please get some sleep.’

 

“Alright,” Pidge sighed. “Love you, Matt.”

 

“Love you too. Night Katie.”

 

Hanging up her phone, Pidge went through the motions of shutting down her computer. 

 

“C’mon Bae Bae,” she beckoned for her dog to follow her. “Time for bed.”

  
Plodding into her room, Pidge spied Rover napping on her pillow. Bae Bae jumped up onto the end of the bed as Pidge shoved her cat off her pillow. Crawling under the covers, Pidge hoped tonight she’d finally sleep well. She probably deserved it after what a crap day it had been. Closing her eyes, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts! Pidge's dog in the actual show is named Bae Bae and Rover is Rover. Also I'm trapped by flood waters which means if i can get it beta read, chapter 3 in possibly the same day!!! Allura is technically dating Kolivan in this but since I can't write Kolivan he will probably never appear. As for the various ear pirecings i tried to coordinate it with their respective lions. Shiro and Kieth don't have them, yet. Next time Pidge will finally meet Shiro! probably edit for somereason its showing last chapters notes too so ignore that


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not twice in one day but 2 days in a row is pretty good. I'm still flooded in so maybe there will be chapter 4 tomorrow! It usually depends on my beta readers. Anywhosits, Chapter 3! Party! And shiro finally meets Pidge! And then I make her suffer because do you really love a character if you don't put them through hell? Bonus: play the song ties by Years and Years when Shiro first sees Pidge. That's the song I imagine to be playing in that scene

Saturday always came too fast in Pidge’s opinion. Lance was having the celebration party in less than 3 hours and Pidge had no idea what to wear. Quickly grabbing her phone, she shot an SOS text to Allura.

 

**Birdwitharms: SOS t minus 3 hours and i dont have an outfit**

 

**Tehprincess: Be right there.**

 

Locking her phone, Pidge started laying out a few different outfit options. It was August, shorts were probably better than pants. No skirts, the last party she wore a skirt to ended badly. Rover strolled over and plopped down on one of her favorite shirts.

 

“Rover, no,” she gently scolded, moving the cat. “I know this shirt is soft but I might wear it tonight. I can't do that if it's covered in your fur.”

 

Rover mewled in protest, desperately wanting to roll all over Pidge’s clothes. She was so preoccupied trying to keep the tuxedo cat off, the knock at the door almost went unheard. It probably would have if Bae Bae didn't act like the Spanish Inquisition was at the door.

 

Scooping up Rover in defeat, Pidge hurried over to her front door. Answering the door, she struggled to keep Rover in her arms.

 

“Hey Allura,” Pidge said, now struggling to keep Bae Bae from jumping on Allura.

 

“Need some help?” the taller girl chuckled.

 

Allura grabbed Bae Bae, who yipped happily at her, then followed Pidge inside.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I keep these fools around,” Pidge huffed, gently stroking Rover. “This one won't stop rolling all over my clothes.”

 

Allura smiled, her blue pink eyes twinkling. “You know you love them.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Pidge put down Rover on the couch. “Alright, so I've picked out a few different choices. It's your job to tell me which looks best.”

 

“Let’s get started!” Allura put down Bae Bae and followed Pidge into her bedroom. 

 

Allura made her bedroom look shabby. Not that her simple apartment was shabby, it was just a little plain. Her queen bed had a white duvet with blue sheets. A favorite dark gray blanket was tossed to the side. In fact, it wasn't that her apartment was plain, it just felt a little impersonal. The only real indication that this wasn't a show room was the pictures of her friends and pets on the dresser. However, Allura looked like she had stepped right off the runway. Dressed head to toe in designer clothes, her luscious silver curled to perfection, Allura could probably be a model. The cream top she was wearing perfectly set off the dark hues of her skin and her pants highlighted every perfect angle of her body. Pidge would lie if she said she wasn't jealous. She wasn't all that curvy and was rather small for a woman her age, measuring up at 5’2. Allura was at least 5’8. At least she had freckles. Her dear friend always lamented that she couldn't seem to develop any. 1 point for Pidge.

 

“Nope, none of these outfits will do,” Allura tsked, shaking her head. “I’m glad you at least want to wear shorts, but is this top really necessary?”

 

The article in question was one of Pidge’s favorite shirts. It was an old, oversized long sleeve t shirt that said ‘The name’s Bond. Ionic Bond.’ 

 

“What!” Pidge exclaimed. “That shirt is a freaking classic! Besides, it's only like 8 of us.”

 

“Not anymore,” Allura shook her head. “ Lance invited most of his neighbors to avoid a noise complaint. Since he also invited a local DJ from Altea Tech.”

 

“What happened to this being a low key event?” Pidge groaned.

 

“Well, since Keith wanted to invite his friend, Lance just kept adding to the guest list,” Allura shrugged. “Either way, we're going to need to up your wardrobe game.”

 

Allura started to dig through her closet as Pidge sat on the bed. Allura hummed to herself, usually in disapproval as she found most of Pidge’s wardrobe was either work clothes or lazy clothes.

 

“How do you possibly own this many pencil skirts?” the taller girl questioned, pulling out yet another fitted black skirt. “And so many button downs!”

 

“I work more than I go out,” Pidge shrugged.

 

Allura huffed as she kept digging. Pidge swore she heard her mutter deplorable. I mean, what could she do? She couldn't just have a few work skirts. Today was one of the rare days she hadn't gone to the hospital.

 

“Still,” Allura began. “ You have no nice pants. I thought a tomboy like you would have more pants than skirts.”

 

“I do have pants,” Pidge moved towards her closet. “I just hang them up. The skirts make me look taller. Also, I expect you to refold all of those. I'm not ironing them again."

 

“Hey what's this?” Pidge turned around to Allura holding a top she'd forgotten she had.

 

“Oh that, Matt got me that.”

 

The top in question was a joke gift between her and her brother. It was a long sleeve black crop top with a green circuit board design. Pidge had originally liked it because the top came up to her neck. That was until she saw it came with a boob cutout. Matt must know she would never wear it but with it's geeky design, Pidge was fond of the gift.

 

“I think he got it before realizing I'd never wear something with a boob cutout,” Pidge explained. “I've never worn it before.”

 

“Oh my gosh,” Allure exploded with excitement. “I can't believe he got you a Dolls Kill top!! Matt must have better taste then I thought!”

 

“Dolls Kill?” Pidge looked at the top. “ Is that good or something?”

 

“It's a total music concert vibe design brand,” Allura gushed. “All their stuff is so drag modern. I'm surprised you've never heard of them! I have their starfish bralette!”

 

Allura grabbed her phone, shirt tight in her left hand, and started scrolling through the phone’s gallery. Eventually, Allura stopped when she found the picture she was looking for. 

 

“See!” Allura shoved her glitter covered phone into Pidge’s hands. “Kolivan took that picture for me at a music festival last year.”

 

The picture was of Allura with circular sunglasses on and her hair in two loose ponytails. What was most shocking was two barely there silver starfish across her chest, held on by a couple of strings. Denim high waisted shorts hugged Allura’s hips and a loose kimono barely clung onto her shoulders. Pidge gulped, having an awful suspicion on where this was going.

 

“Do you still have those high waisted shorts I forced you to buy?” Allura asked, confirming the shorter girl’s fear.

 

“Bottom drawer,” Pidge practically choked out. “Allura, I'm really not a-"

 

“Crop top person, yeah yeah, I know. But tonight you're a new Pidge which means it's time to leave your comfort zone. Aha!”

 

Allura had managed to unearth Pidge’s only pair of high waisted shorts. Denim death traps was a better descriptor than shorts. Looks like she was drinking more than planned tonight.

 

“Please Pidge?” How did Allura make her eyes so big and watery???

 

“Fine,” she relented. “But I'm not wearing heels. And if you don't argue, I'll let you do my makeup.”

 

Allura squealed and dragged Pidge into the bathroom.

 

-

 

Pidge would never admit it, but she actually really liked how Allura had dressed her. Her makeup was just natural enough(Allura had called it blacklight makeup, whatever that meant). It ended up the top was cold shoulder too, one of Pidge’s favorite styles. Maybe this party wouldn't totally suck.

 

“Pidgeotto!” Lance yelled, talking her before she was all the way out of Allura’s car. “Look how grown up you look!”

 

“Yeah, but it looks like Allura and I are the only ones dressed like this,” Pidge noted that Lance was in just a t shirt and jeans. “Are Shay and Hunk here yet?”

 

“Not yet,” Lance lead the two girls into his apartment. “ But the night is still young! It's an hour before the DJ gets here so time for pregame shots!”

 

“Lance, no,” Pidge groaned, walking into Lance and Keith's spacious apartment.

 

“Lance, yes,” he replied.

 

Wow, they'd really gone all out for her. There were various black lights around the apartment, with the kitchen being bathed in fluorescent light. A bubble machine was going off in one corner with a smoke machine in the opposite. The whole atmosphere had a very club feel, despite just being one of many apartments.

 

“Heyo!” Hunk yelled, bursting into the apartment with Shay in tow. “Who's ready to paaaartaaaaay!!”

 

“He already pregamed,” Shay explained with a soft smile. Pidge happily noted she too was in shorts, even if the girls outfit was less risque than hers. “Our taxi driver was not happy.”

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhh,” Hunk messed up Shay’s brown bob. Warm brown eyes twinkled as she giggled at her tipsy boyfriend’s antics.

 

“Alright!” Lance clapped his hands together. “Gang’s all here, let’s get this show on the road!”

 

“Minus Kolivan!” Allura chimed in.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith waved his hands. “Somebody pass the vodka.”

 

“Pass the Kinky Red over here,” Pidge motioned to her favorite liquor for a shot. 

 

“Everyone shots up!” Hunk declared, ignoring the protests of Shay. “I have an announcement! Pidge! You and Lance are my oldest friends! Which is why I'm telling you this first. I'm gonna ask Shay to marry me!”

 

“He told the taxi driver this too,” Shay laughed, patting her boyfriend on the head. “I'm gonna say yes, by the way. Well, I will as soon as he proposes properly.”

 

“I'll drink to that!” Allura cheered. “To Pidge’s success and our friends engagement!”

 

“To Voltron!” Pidge cheered, using the name of their gang when they were in high school. 

 

As everyone took their first shot of the night(except Hunk) Lance put on a Rihanna song. Soon, the 6 friends were dancing and singing along, progressively getting more and more drunk. More and more people started to filter into Lances apartment as the clock struck 8. DJ Lionheart had showed up and started playing loud music to the drunk groups cheers. 

 

Pidge felt warm. She liked being warm. It was a good warmy feeling. Everything was sooo nice. And Matt!! She needed to call Matt and tell him how happy she was that he got her this top. It was such a pretty top. The black lights made the circuits light up all pretty. Then she finally glimpsed herself in the mirror. Allura had made her freckles glow!!

 

“Allura!!” Pidge exclaimed, grabbing onto her friends arm. “My freckles glow!! And so do your hair!”

 

Pidge was immediately distracted by Allura’s long white hair, glowing brightly in the black lights. Pidge had decided that black lights were arguably the best. No, scientifically the best.

 

“Allura, black lights are the best,” Pidge started reporting her findings.

 

“Piiiidge,” Allura hiccuped. “Kolivan is so far awaaaaaaay!”

 

“Shhhhhhhhhhh,” Pidge clusimly put her finger over Allura’s mouth. Her other hand went to the left half of her chest. “Kolivan is here in your heart!”

 

“Kaaaite,” Allura pointed at Pidge’s hand. “That's my boob!”

 

“Your heart is under your boob,” Pidge replied confidently. “I'm a doctor. I have a paper that says so!”

 

~*~

 

Keith sighed at his only 2 female friends drunken antics. Pidge was currently pawing at Allura’s chest, saying something about hearts and being a doctor. He could join them in drunken antics, but he wanted to wait for Shiro. Where was he, anyway? It was almost 9:30. Keith took out his phone and shot Shiro a text.

 

**Redranger: where r u**

 

Keith knew waiting for Shiro to text back was like waiting for rain in a drought. He was pretty sure Shiro didn't even know his phone could text. One time Keith had looked at his phone just to see texts from up to 3 months completely untouched. And Shiro wondered why people called him an old man.

 

“Allura I've never needed to dance more than I do in this moment!!” Pidge suddenly exclaimed, grabbing Allura’s wrist.

 

“Pidge,” Allura whined. “ I wanna dance with Kolivaaaaaan!”

 

“Shhhfhfhphhhh,” Pidge attempted to make a shush noise, dragging Allura to the unofficial dance floor.

 

Keith started mentally labelling what kind of drunks his friends were. Pidge was a happy, flirty drunk, more relaxed than Keith had ever seen her sober. Allura was a sappy drunk, only talking about Kolivan and how much she missed him while he studied abroad. Hunk, displaying earlier with his declaration of love, was a loud drunk. He was currently being watched by a mostly sober Shay. Lance, as much as he moved his dear boyfriend, was just an annoying drunk. He was currently dancing with Allura.

 

Keith didn't get drunk. Okay, that was a lie he did get drunk, just not often enough to know what drunk type he was. According to Lance he was a cute drunk. He was pretty sure that was made up. Right now he just wanted to talk to someone who didn't smell like booze.

 

Keith sighed in frustration. Where was Shiro?

 

~*~

 

Shiro knew he was late. Not even fashionably late. Just really freaking late.

 

He cursed himself for taking a taxi. He should've driven or just walked! It's not like he lived too far from Keith. Called a taxi on the way back if he was going to drink(which he was after how unbearable Lotor had been at yesterday's meeting). It was actually Lotor’s fault he was late. Shiro had accidentally mentioned he had plans Saturday and Lotor had used it against him. He had started by asking useless, complicated questions throughout Friday's weekly meeting. Shiro’s work had been delayed almost 3 hours thanks to him. Then all day today he kept dropping by his office to pester him. The cherry on top? Lotor had somehow gotten himself working on Shiro’s job with Dr. Holt!

 

Shiro wondered how he ever got Lotor to hate him so much. It seemed like since day one, the prince of Galra Prosthetics had hated him. Or rather found strange joy in making Shiro’s life hell. Shiro was pretty sure it was only happening so Lotor could make sure not even the top employee would ever surpass him. What a douche. 

 

“Hey buddy,” the cab driver leaned back. Shiro had been so lost in thought he had not realized they had arrived. “We’re here.”

 

“Keep the change,” Shiro handed the driver a 20 and stepped out of the cab.

 

Was that music? Shiro was a good distance from the party’s destination, but the distinct thump of base was heard loud and clear. Shiro was glad he took a taxi because the closer he got to the apartment, the less parking there was. Keith had mentioned that it had turned into more than a small get together but this was insane. Climbing the stairs to the second floor Shiro wondered how they hadn't gotten a noise complaint yet. Knocking would be pointless, and as Shiro walked in he realized there wasn't a noise complaint because the entire apartment complex must be here. Shiro was glad to see he hadn't underdressed in his simple baseball tee and jeans.

 

Keith’s apartment had been transformed into a makeshift club. The entire space was lit only by black lights and a DJ(where had they found a DJ?)was pushed against one wall. Shiro was suddenly very self conscious of his vitiligo and wished he had a hat to cover the white patch of hair at his widowspeak. It was probably lit up like a glowstick.

 

“There you are!,” Shiro turned to the makeshift bar to see Keith walking towards him. He looked mad and relieved at the same time. “ Learn to check your messages.”

 

“Sorry man,” Shiro had to practically shout over the music. Keith handed him one of the cups he was holding. “Hell of a party though.”

 

“I don't think Lance has ever done anything subtle before,” Keith took a swig of his drink. “How’s work?”

 

“It sucks,” Shiro relaxed, work was a topic he could talk about all night. “Lotor’s actually the reason I’m so late.”

“Do tell,” Keith smirked.

 

Shiro gave Keith the instant replay of the past few days. Talking with Keith was as natural as breathing to Shiro. They fell into an easy conversation, Shiro becoming tipsy much faster than he meant to. Laughing at something Keith said, Shiro’s eyes wandered lazily over the the dancefloor. What he saw put his entire world in slow motion and took his breath away.

 

The most gorgeous woman he had ever seen was dancing to the beat hypnotically. Her arms, bent at the elbows with the hands behind her neck, swayed with the beat. Hips rocked back and forth. The circuit print on her top was lit by the black lights, highlighting her petite frame. Her plush lips were in a slightly parted smile and short sandy hair fell over closed eyes. Shiro probably could've stood there all night and watched as the goddess danced. Until her eyes opened and locked with his. Golden hues beckoned him closer. 

 

_ Are you having fun? _ They teased.  _ Or are you scared to try? _

 

Downing the rest of his drink, he decided to find out. Before he could even take 2 steps forward, a hand was around his wrist. Shiro turned to see Keith with a concerned expression.

 

“Shiro,” Keith’s grip tightened. “Don’t. Not her.”

 

“I just wanna say hi,” Shiro gently removed Keith's hand. “I can handle this.”

 

Shiro beelined for the goddess among men. Next to her was an equally stunning, taller woman with long white hair who smiled at him gently. Where did Lance keep finding these women? Shiro realized as he got closer, that his walking goddess was actually quite short. Barely reached his chest short. A lazy smile spread across her lips as Shiro approached.

 

“Hello pretty boy,” Voice of a goddess confirmed. “Are you lost?”

 

“Far from it,” God please let that sound flirty. “What’s your name, goddess?”  

 

“Ooooh you’re bold pretty boy,” She draped her arms around his neck. Note to self, goddesses smell like vanilla and almonds. “You can call me Pidge. Do I get a name? Or do you like pretty boy?”

 

“I have a name,” He gently placed his hands on her waist as Pidge forced him to start swaying. “It’s Shiro, though I think I prefer pretty boy.”

 

“Mmmmmmm,” Pidge pursed her lips in thought. “I like Shiro. Do you wanna hear a secret, Shiro-boy?”

 

“I’d listen to anything from the lips of an angel,” She had freckles, perfect glowing freckles.

 

“Shiro-boy is smooth!” Pidge smacked him softly on the chest.”The secret is I wanna have a drink with you. Do you wanna have a drink, Shiro-boy?”

 

“I’d do anything with you.”

 

Pidge grabbed his wrist(the same action, yet so different when it wasnt with Keith)and led him off to a couch. She sat him down and quickly came back with two drinks, plopping down next to him.

 

“I’m usually not this bold, Shiro-boy,” Pidge admitted, handing him a drink. 

 

“Neither am I,” Shiro took a sip, shocked at the amount of vodka that was in it. “Alcohol does funny things.”

 

“Good things,” she smiled over her cup. “It led me to you.”

 

Talking to Pidge was like talking to Keith, but better. She was like the sun after years of rain, freckles dancing when she laughed. Shiro didn’t believe it was possible to connect with someone like this so soon. This was also possibly the booze talking, but the way her eyes lit up as she babbled was genuine. He could have talked to her like that for hours, just whatever nonsense they could think of, always ending in laughing so hard they cried. Pidge, however, had other plans.

 

“Hey pretty boy,” Shiro watched her expression change, a devious twinkle in her eye. “I wanna try something.”

 

Before Shiro could finish his nod, plush lips met his chapped ones. One hand found her waist, pulling her closer, as the other cupped her jaw. Her lips were even softer than they looked. Pidge’s hands had worked themselves into his hair, pulling his mouth closer. They stayed like that for a while, mouths working in perfect harmony. Then Pidge gently bit his lower lip and his brain short circuited. Ironic, considering the print of her top. Deepening the kiss, Shiro decided that coming tonight had been an excellent idea.

 

~*~

 

Pidge woke the next morning feeling more rested than she had in awhile. Soft sunlight bathed her room as she stretched her legs under the covers. Thats weird, she thought to herself, I swore I closed the curtains before leaving last night. Pidge shrugged it off, deeming it unimportant. 

 

But had her bed always smelled this good? She couldn't stop sniffing the comforter, inhaling its pleasant but unfamiliar scent. She gently peeked one eye open. This duvet was gray, not white. And where was Bae Bae, or Rover? Clutching her chest, panic began to rise. Okay and this was also not her shirt, looking down at the much too large black and white baseball tee. Where was she?

 

As if on cue, memories of last night began flooding into her head. Pidge shot up straight in bed, remembering exactly where she was and what she’d done. Turning her head, she saw a shirtless Shrio, slumbering away, oblivious to her panic. This was Shiro's place. A man she’d met last light. And then gone home with. Shiro let out a small snore and Pidge allowed herself to gently touch his back.

 

“Oh Quiznack,” she cursed softly to herself. “Katie what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA IM SO SORRY BUT NOT REALLY. I wanted to keep it teen rated but I couldn't resist. Pidge when she's drunk is way more confident and smooth then sober Pidge. Dollskill is actually a real website and you can see the top Pidge is wearing there! As is the one Allura was wearing in the picture. I saw it and had to put my favorite nerd in it  
> Pidge's top: https://www.dollskill.com/club-exx-circuit-trippin-cut-out-crop-top.html?&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping-c&utm_term=&utm_content=209452989290&gclid=Cj0KCQjwoZTNBRCWARIsAOMZHmEapxRvjmI2Qk3efKvFol2SgGUyd-8adyRH5uaulCG5OsTTfbk-sRgaAqybEALw_wcB


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm no longer flooded in, but hey another one! just for reference cause I dont think i ever specified this but pidge doesnt really wear glasses in this au. She only wears them sometimes cause she likes how they look. Updates are gonna be less regular not but boy its heating up!

Pidge had done a lot of stupid stuff in the 24 years she’d been alive. Like, a lot of stupid stuff. Oh but this? Waking up with basically a stranger? This took the cake.

 

Pidge sighed at her own stupidity and ran a hand through her hair. It hadn't been bad per say, just really stupid. She glanced over to her partner in crime, sleeping blissfully unaware. Pidge envied him. She let her eyes roam, taking in his broad, muscular back, riddled with scars. Gently tracing one with her finger, she wondered how he’d gotten them. There was also the faint scar across the bridge of his nose. Plus the white patch of hair right at his widowspeak. Shiro didn’t seem old enough to be graying, or unkept enough not to dye it. And of course, the elephant in the room was the fact that he didn't have a right arm. Well, he did, it just wasn't attached to his body currently.

 

Oh god Katie what have you gotten yourself into?!

 

I mean he was handsome, and clearly had a steady job based on what she remembered of his apartment. Plus he had been so nice last night. He’d called her a goddess and an angel. 

 

Pidge’s stomach grumbled, notifying her it was time to eat. Probably way past that time, actually. She quietly slipped out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. Oh great, there was her shirt on the back of the couch. Pidge really didn’t want to put that back on. Maybe Shiro would be nice enough to lend her a shirt.

 

“C’mon Shiro,” she muttered softly to herself, opening the fridge.”Please have eggs…”

 

Bingo! Pidge smiled, finding half a dozen brown eggs. Milk too! She hoped Shiro liked scrambled eggs. Digging around in the modern kitchen, Pidge quickly unearthed a bowl, rubber spatula, pan, and a fork. She placed the pan on the stove and set it for medium heat. Cracking four eggs in the bowl, Pidge added milk and started whisking with the fork. Pleased with the consistency of the eggs, she poured the mixture into the hot pan and started scraping the bottom with the spatula. The scent of cooking eggs quickly filled the kitchen.

 

“That smells amazing,” Pidge looked up to see a very shirtless and toned Shiro walking into the living room. She was also trying  to ignore how good those jogger sweatpants looked. “It’s been ages since someone else cooked me eggs.”

 

“Heh,” Pidge chuckled and tried to look anywhere but his bare chest. “It’s been awhile since I’ve cooked for someone. Most of my family is on the east coast now.”

 

“Oh?” Shiro leaned on the kitchen bar. “So how’d you end up here?”

 

“I’ve always been here,” Pidge smiled as the eggs fluffed up. “Brother moved out there for the military. My parents followed him because-” Pidge felt herself choking up, and stopped.

 

“Because?”

 

“Nothing,” Some things didn't need to be mentioned. “Do you like cheese on your eggs?”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro stood up and moved towards the tiny kitchen. “I’ll grab it for you.”

 

Shiro slid behind her at the stove to get to the fridge. He pulled out a mexican cheese packet and put it next to the stove. Pidge expected him to leave the now cramped kitchen, but surprisingly he stayed. He leaned back on the counter by the stove, and seemed to be staring at her. She very much wished in that moment she was wearing more than his shirt and her granny panties from last night. Pidge hadn't looked in a mirror yet but was positive she looked like a mess. 

 

“Umm do you have plates?” Pidge nervously asked, very aware of Shiro’s eyes on her. “I mean we can totally eat out of the pan if you dont wanna dirty dishes, I mean I do it all the time. Well not all the time cause that’d be gross but like every once in awhile. And I totally do my dishes all the time, not that I make a lot of dishes since it’s just me and that’d be weird but ummm….I’m gonna stop talking.”

 

“You’re something else,” Shiro laughed. “I’ll get plates.”

 

“Sorry I tend to be a babbler,” Shiro grabbed 2 white plates and forks out. He started to serve eggs on both plates. “I mean I think I’ve always been a babbler, like I don't think you just start babbling one day. I guess my brain just goes faster than my mouth and everything just comes out all at once. Which is a dumb excuse but I mean-”

 

Shiro cut her off with a kiss. Pidge was pretty sure he could hear her pulse thumping. Shiro pulled away smiling.

 

“You're adorable,” he cocked his head like a puppy. “Did you know that?”

 

“I believe you mentioned something along those lines last night,” Pidge hid her face in her hands. A gorgeous man had just called her adorable! “Actually I believe you called me a goddess before well, you know.”

 

“And I stand by it,” Shiro said nodding, grabbing the plates and walking back over to the bar. “ Come eat goddess.”

 

Pidge followed, sitting on the barstool next to him. When had he managed to put cheese on the eggs? Unimportant. Taking a bite, Pidge relished finally having something in her empty stomach. Across from her, Shiro let out a moan. She whipped her head to look at him, shocked to see his eyes closed in pleasure.

 

“I think these eggs are the best I’ve ever eaten,” She watched in awe as he quickly scarfed down the rest.

 

“What is happening?” Pidge muttered to herself. Shiro looked at her confused. “Oh c’mon! You're totally gorgeous and I mean I’m okay but Shiro, you could have any girl. Why me?”

 

“That’s easy,” he leaned back on the barstool. “You are possibly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Theres also the fact that talking to you last night was possibly the most natural thing I've ever done. And I know unnatural.”

 

Pidge cracked up, watching Shiro flex his artificial limb. Screw the other foot dropping, she decided. It was possible to have nice things.

 

“Alright then,” pidge leaned in close and began to whisper in his ear. “I don't quite remember the highlights from last night, mind giving me a refresher?”

 

Shiro bolted up, promptly scooped Pidge in his arms, and headed back for his bedroom. As he peppered small kisses all over her face, Pidge made a wish for this to never end.

 

-

 

Going back to the real world was the hardest thing Pidge had probably ever done. Luckily she’d kept a memento from last night. Shiro’s black baseball tee smelled just like him, all woodsy and with just a hint of grapefruit. After finishing what Shiro had called the refresher course, she’d called a cab and headed home. Unfortunately. But Bae Bae had to be fed, and she needed to prepare for the meeting with Galra Prosthetics tomorrow.

 

“Ma’am?” the cab driver interrupted her thoughts. “We’re here.”

 

Quickly paying the driver, Pidge hurried up to her apartment. Work felt like a drag for once.Unlocking the door, Pidge was met with an excitable and hungry Bae Bae. Smiling, she put down her backpack and went to get some dog food.

 

“Sorry buddy,” she quickly filled Bae Bae’s food bowl. “No more unexpected sleepovers.”

 

Pidge happily watched Bae Bae eat, opting now to check her phone. Shoot she’d never gotten Shiro’s number! Stupid. She had 2 missed calls from Allura and several messages, mostly from the group chat and 2 from Matt. The group chat was mostly nonsense about last night, the highs and lows. Matt had sent an update on their dad, improving but not by enough. Allura had texted her too, a simple text me when you get home safe. Not that it really mattered, the girls had shared each other on location services so they’d always be able to find one another. She quickly shot her a message letting Allura know she was safe. The last text was the most suspicious.

 

**Lancelot: we need 2 talk**

 

**Birdwitharms: thats not creepy at all. whats up?**

 

**Lancelot: oh good youre alive**

 

**Lancelot: so i know u didnt go home with allura**

 

**Lancelot: and i highly doubt u even went home**

 

**Lancelot: so where did you spend the night?**

 

**Birdwitharms: that actually reminds me i need your help getting someones number**

 

**Lancelot: omg u went home with someone!!!!**

 

**Lancelot: be right there im coming with queso**

 

**Birdwitharms: if its not your moms queso dont bother coming**

 

**Lancelot: i know the drill**

 

Pidge hadn’t intended on telling anyone about Shiro till they had a proper date, much less that she had slept with him within 24 hours of meeting him. Which Lance would either love her or kill her for. God forbid if Hunk were to find out. He would have Shiro’s head on a silver platter. Curse her unofficial brothers.

 

“What should I do Bae Bae?” she sighed, looking at her shiba inu. The dog let out a huff, seemling also irritated that Pidge had gone home with a stranger. Probably because it meant she was late for feeding time. “Fine, be that way.”

 

A loud knock at the door indicated Lance was here. Pidge stopped leaning on the kitchen counter and went to answer the door. She opened it to reveal Lance with the cockiest grin she’d ever seen and a large paper bag in one hand.

 

“This better be your mom’s queso or you can leave,” Pidge took the bag from Lance and guided him towards the couch.

 

“Even better,” Lance eyed the shirt Pidge was wearing very closely. “Homemade tortilla chips too!”

 

“I love your mother more than I love my own,” Pidge declared, opening a mason jar of queso. “Alright start your interrogation.”

 

“Okay,” lance clapped his hands together, sitting down next to pidge on the overstuffed couch. “Who’s shirt is that?”

 

“It belongs to a guy I met last night,” she replied simply, taking a bite of heavenly queso. “I slept at his apartment.”

 

“Pigde!” Lance pretended to be shocked. “Okay, yeah, I figured. Was it good?” Is he hot? What’s his name??”

 

“It was,” Pidge paused, then smiled. “Nice. Very nice. And yes he’s very hot.”

 

“A name woman!” Lance looked like he was about to leap off the couch. “Please I need a name!”

 

“Hmmm,” Pidge scooped more queso onto her chip. “Nope.”

 

“Pidge, I would literally murder someone for you but if you don’t give me a name i will literally murder you.”

 

“Geez, Lance it’s just a guy,” Pidge scoffed. “Besides, I forgot to get his number so I’ll probably never see him again.”

 

“I knew almost everyone at that party,” Lance boasted. “I'll find your prince charming.”

 

“I call him pretty boy,” Pidge ate another chip. “Promise you wont try to murder him? Because if anything I seduced him.”

 

“Scout’s honor,” Lance placed a hand over his chest. “Cross my heart and hope to die.”

 

“Your heart is on the other side of your chest,” Pidge Moved his hand. “ His name is Shiro. I didn’t get a last name.”

 

“Shiro! What a wonderful name!” Lance’s face suddenly fell. “Oh no no no no, what did Shiro look like?”

 

“Uhh,” Pidge scratched the back of her neck. “Scar across the bridge of his nose, undercut with a white forelock. Prosthetic arm too, nice newer model. Japanese, probably, going off his name. He had one of an aesthetic going.”

 

“Ooh did you see the stub?” Lance shook his head. “Not the point sorry, look I know exactly who he is. But that’s not a good thing.”

 

“Yes I did see the stub, creep,”Pidge rolled her eyes. “I slept with the guy. Why is it so awful? I mean if he’s a douche that’s gonna suck. Like a lot, but I can take it.”

 

Pidge was 100% lying to herself. She absolutely could not take much more heartbreak. Especially not after spending the night with what felt like the nicest, most sincere man she’d ever met. She’d cooked him breakfast! Even after seeing her completely sober, Shiro had still wanted her. Wanted  _ her _ . 

 

“He’s not a douche,” Pidge felt her fears slipping away. “In fact, he’s probably one of the most sincere guys I’ve ever met. The only problem is that Keith was-is-his foster brother.”

 

“I guess that’s bad but Keith is an adult,” Pidge mumbled.

 

“Yeah, but Shiro is sort of the only family he’s got.”

 

“Alright i’ll make a deal with you,” Pidge stuck out her hand. “You give me Shiro’s number, and I’ll talk to both him and Keith before pursuing a relationship. And if Keith says no, I'll back off no questions asked. Deal?”

 

“Deal!” Lance happily shook her hand. “Here’s his number…”

 

~*~

 

Shiro knew he needed to get a good night's rest. A certain freckled woman just wouldn't leave his thoughts though. And what a woman she was. Shiros dirty thoughts were interrupted by a chime from his phone. Something was telling him that checking his text messages was worth it. Shiro grabbed his phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknownnumber: is this shiro?**

 

**Shiro: The one and only**

 

**Unknownnumber: its pidge**

 

Shiro felt his heart skip a beat. He quickly saved her number and responded.

 

**Shiro: Hey! It’s good to hear from you**

 

**Birdwitharms: lance gave me your number. Keiths boyfriend**

 

**Shiro: Oh yeah! Nice guy. How’d you guys meet?**

 

**Birdwitharms: we met in middle school. been friends ever since. He mentioned keith was your foster brother**

 

**Shiro: Yeah**

 

**Birdwitharms: im gonna be honest i really like you and is it gonna make things awkward between you and keith? id really like to see you again**

 

**Shiro: I’d like to see you again too. I dont think Keith will be an issue. He can be a hothead but I’ll talk to him**

 

**Birdwitharms: okay yeah thats awesome. so ive got a big meeting tomorrow so ive got to go to bed but do you wanna get dinner tomorrow?**

 

**Shiro: I’d love too. I’ve got a big meeting too actually. Good luck on yours, and see you tomorrow**

 

**Birdwitharms: see you tomorrow**

  
Locking his phone, Shiro felt like nothing could go wrong. Not even Lotor could mess this up. Shiro turned off his lamp and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay also if anyone has suggestions for shiros screen name let me know. did you guys know that after I post a new chapter i obsessively refresh the page? I'm probably doing that right now


	5. Bad Things Happen to Good People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the meeting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha sorry this took so long to write?? I lost my groove for a bit but I challenged myself with Pidge ship week and got it back!! Vengence!! So I'm gonna try to start making chapters longer and more detailed. This is gonna make them take a tad longer but hey! Better writing! Anywhosits, enjoy!

Pidge awoke at 6 o'clock sharp the next morning to the sound of her phone's alarm. Not only was the most important meeting of her life tonight, she also had a date that she was actually looking forward to. Rolling out of bed, Pidge began her morning routine. First she needed to feed the animals(really just make sure Rover had food)and then start a pot of coffee. She walked towards the kitchen, Bae Bae following her like a shadow. Her dog sat down patiently as she scooped food into the bowl. Now coffee. Pidge quickly set her favorite blend to brew and headed back towards her room. 

 

The hardest part of the day was always getting dressed. The hospital was an ever-changing environment, which meant her clothes had to be ready for anything. Her meeting meant scrubs weren't acceptable today. Not like she didn't keep some in her office for emergencies anyway. Laying out a skirt on the bed, Pidge went over to the closet to pick a top. She really needed to invest in more work tops that weren't white button downs. Eventually Pidge selected one with lace on the collar. That way if she didn't have time to change before her date she'd at least look a little dressed up.

 

Pidge quickly got dressed, leaving her standard 2 buttons undone and slipping on a pair of low heels. Allura shamed her for owning so many work outfits, but Pidge felt rather nice in her outfit today. Doing a quick twirl in the mirror, she sized up The full look. The white shirt fitted nicely, but she'd accidently put on her too short work skirt. Stupid skirt, stupid no return policy. Before she could even take a step towards her dresser, a loud crash came from the kitchen.

 

“Oh come on…” Pidge angrily muttered, hurrying towards her kitchen. “Shoot, Rover!”

 

In some sort of fit of kitty anger(probably payback for Saturday), Rover had knocked Pidge's empty coffee mug on to the ground. Stupid cat, why today? Pidge’s mornings were meticulously planned, with no room for error. Now she not only didn't have time to change, she'd probably have to skip breakfast. Or probably just eat a protein bar. Pidge hurried to grab a broom, heels clicking on the kitchen tile. 

 

“Kitty for once can you just please be nice?” Pidge pleaded with her cat while cleaning up the mess.

 

Rover cocked his head and decided Pidge wasn't worth listening to. She had to resist chucking the broom at Rover. Dumping the shards into the trash, Pidge hurried to finish her morning routine. 

 

She really shouldn't wear makeup today, there was really no time. And yet here she was putting on mascara and even eyeliner! Apparently this morning was cursed to make everyone in the apartment to be a complete idiot. A quick brush through of her hair was gonna have to be good enough. Rushing back into the kitchen, Pidge nearly tripped over Bae Bae. Filling a travel mug with coffee, she slipped on a trench coat and grabbed her bag. 

 

“I'll be home late tonight!” Pidge called into the apartment. “Rover, behave!”

 

Sometimes Pidge hated having a second floor apartment. For example, when she was trying to rush down the stairs on heels. She really needed to start getting up earlier. Not planning for missteps in her morning routine could be a real hassle. Pidge grabbed her phone out of the jacket pocket and checked the time. 7:02. Perfect, she was right on schedule. As long as traffic wasn't too bad, she'd make it to the hospital for 7:30. Quickly unlocking her car, Pidge tossed her bag onto the passenger seat. Time to go to work.

 

-

 

“Morning Dr. Holt!” Pidge turned to see her intern, Nyma, jogging to catch up to her as she entered the hospital.

 

Pidge liked Nyma. She was quick, efficient, and charming. The slender, east Asian girl kept her hair in two high ponytails and her blue intern scrubs were always clean and ironed. She was also tall, which is probably why Pidge had started wearing heels so regularly. She hated having to look up at interns.

 

“Morning Nyma,” Even with heels, Nyma was still taller than her. How unfair. “Have a good weekend?”

 

“It was average,” Nyma simply shrugged, as the two women walked through Garrison Hospital’s double doors. “How was yours?”

 

“It was…” Pidge trailed off. Her weekend had not been average. In fact, it had been a little too eventful. However, somethings didn't need to be revealed to your intern. “Good.”

 

“Why the long pause, doctor?” Nyma teased. “Sounds like you had a  _ really _ good weekend.”

 

“Man this elevator sure is taking a while!” Pidge tried in vain to change the subject. She pushed the up button again.

 

“Oh c'mon!” Pidge said a prayer as the doors finally opened. “You can't just leave me hanging like that doc! You never pause when I ask about your weekend.”

 

“Say shouldn't Rolo be here too?” Pidge referred to her other, less impressive intern. She was hoping bringing up Nyma’s boyfriend would distract her. 

 

“Oh I'm sure He’s already here,” Success. “He said he was getting here early today. But don't think you're off the hook, Doc. I still want answers.”

 

The elevator opened onto their floor and the pair quickly made their way to the prosthetics ward. They made small talk until they made it to Pidge’s office. Rolo was sitting at the reception of her quaint office. 

 

“Rolo,” Pidge sighed. “No hats, please.”

 

“Sorry doc,” he said, taking off his grey beanie. 

 

Rolo wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was brilliant. Pidge wouldn't of approved him for the internship if he wasn't. But the Native American man had one critical fault. Everything seemed to come too easy to him, thus causing him to be very lazy. Finished work didn't matter if it wasn't done promptly.

 

“And if you aren't going to cut your hair,” Pidge added. “Please at least tie it up. This is a hospital. People don't like hair in their stitches.”

 

Rolo gave her a mock salute as she closed the door to her office. Let Nyma force him to put it up. Putting down her bag on the desk, Pidge slipped off her coat and hung it up. She had to prepare for the meeting of her life. Actually, there was one more thing she needed to confirm before starting her work. Sitting down at her desk with her phone, Pidge sent a quick text.

 

**Birdwitharms: do you wanna meet at Smith’s Bar at 7? theyve got great drinks and we can decide where to get dinner**

 

Locking her phone, Pidge turned to her computer. Getting through today was going to be the hardest thing she'd ever done. Second hardest, she thought of Shiro with a smirk. Okay no more inappropriate thoughts at work. It was crunch time. Pidge began going over notes for the meeting. A tour of the hospital would probably be smart too. She wasn't sure if Galra Prosthetics had ever worked with the hospital before, but suggesting a tour was still a smart move. A buzz from her phone interrupted her thoughts.

 

**Shiro: Can't wait**

 

Well now she definitely wasn't getting any work done.

 

~*~

 

Shiro couldn't remember the last time he'd actually had plans. Sure the fact that he's slept with a woman he barely knew him was a little scary, but she'd made home eggs. By that logic she couldn't be all bad. He'd also gotten to sleep in thanks to his meeting at Garrison Hospital. The meeting wasn't till 10, waking up at 8 was probably a bit much. The text from Pidge though was making today worth it. He hoped this meeting was quick. He really didn't wanna get help up at the office with paperwork. Or Lotor. Especially Lotor. Shiro’s phone began to vibrate. Picking it up, caller ID showed it was Keith.

 

‘How could you.’

 

“Well good morning to you to,” Shiro replied to Keith’s cold hello. “And what can I do for you?”

 

‘I freaking told you it was a bad idea,’ Shiro sensed a long rant coming. ‘I say don’t Shiro! It’s a bad idea Shiro! And what do you do?? You freaking sleep with her! What were you thinking? Scratch that, you clearly weren't! Do you have any idea what you've done? That’s basically Lance’s little sister! And what do you think he’s gonna do to you if you hurt her? What I’m gonna do to you if you hurt her? I’ve watched Pidge get her heart broken over and over again for almost 2 years straight. She can’t handle much more pain. Not with her family, and not with you.’

 

“Keith, calm down-”

 

‘CALM DOWN? YOU COULD'VE HAD ANY GIRL AT THAT PARTY!’ Keith took a deep breath. ‘Look I get that Pidge is cute or whatever but Shiro?’

 

“Yeah?”

 

‘Don’t see her again.’

 

Keith hung up. Well, that’s one way to start your Monday. He understood fundamentally why he shouldn't see Pidge again. Except for the family part, he should ask her about that. On his date with her tonight. Which he would talk to her about what Keith said and they could maybe find a solution, one where he got to see her again. He needed to get dressed. Being late to this meeting wasn’t an option. Putting on a standard black suit, he took extra care selecting a tie. His tie was the only thing in his daily wear that seemed to vary. God, he needed to get a life.

 

Shiro let his thoughts wander to Pidge as he finished his morning routine. He had never met someone so  _ intoxicating _ .  Her eyes were intense at all times, almost like she carried the world on her shoulders. And what pretty shoulders they were, he'd no doubt left a love mark or two on them. Her voice was the best though, airy and deep, screaming his name. Shiro was obsessed, the image of her lying naked on his bed the other night forever ingrained in his mind. Today was not going to be a productive day. 

 

-

 

“Shiro!” Lotor approached Shiro as he stepped out of his car. “So glad you're finally here!”

 

“Lotor,” Shiro gave the other man a tight lipped smile. “Our meeting isn't for another 20 minutes.”

 

The white haired man huffed, flipping a lock of long hair behind him. Lotor was just a creepy guy. He was objectively handsome, but the long hair and death glare scared off lots of potential business. Not that Shiro’s scars were much better.

 

“Shall we?” Shiro began walking towards the entrance. Lotor begrudgingly followed.

 

Shiro couldn't even begin to fathom why Lotor would be remotely interested in this case. Sure the doctor was female, but womanizing wasn't really his style even if he was a huge office flirt. It had to be to torment him, it was Lotor’s favorite activity.

 

Garrison Hospital looked like every other hospital he'd ever visited. Nurses in green and blue scrubs scurried about, eager to finish the task at hand in hopes for a break. Family's talked loudly over each other as a security guard watched over. Everything was white in the florescent lights. The pair moved quietly to the elevator, Shiro pushed the up button. Shiro checked his watch, 9:45. A ding signified the arrival of an elevator. 

 

The ride was short, as was the walk to Dr. Holt’s office. A shiny plaque on the side indicated they were in the right place. As the entered, Shiro saw 2 small desks, a nurse sitting at each one. The right desk contained a slender Asian woman, currently shooting a dirty look at her companion, who was texting.

The native American man had dark hair tied in ponytail and had both feet propped up on his desk.

 

“Hi!” she chirped happily at Lotor and Shiro. “You must be from Galra Prosthetics! I'll let Dr. Holt know that you're here.”

 

She quickly picked up the desk phone and punched a few buttons. The man at the other desk looked at Lotor and frowned.

 

“You should tie up your hair,” he instructed. “Doc doesn't like long hair loose in the hospital. Says it'll get caught where it doesn't belong.”

 

“I'll be fine,” Lotor responded defensively.

 

“Dr. Holt will see you now,” the woman said, hanging up the phone. “She's right through that door.”

 

“Thanks,” Shiro smilies at the woman and made his way into the office.

 

In his years alive, Shiro had been in plenty of situations where he had to hide the fact that he was losing his shit. It was usually at work, with Lotor. But nothing could prepare him for when the woman he'd been fantasizing about all morning turned around.

 

“Hi I'm Dr. Kathleen Holt.”

 

~*~

 

Pidge believed she was a good person. She always paid rent on time, donated regularly, she worked in a hospital for fucks sake! So why, oh why, did the universe keep biting her in the ass like this.

 

“Hi I'm Dr. Kathleen Holt,” she extended her hand to the man she'd slept with Saturday night.

 

“Takashi Shirogane,” he shook her hand. If he was losing his shit, she couldn't tell. “And this is my coworker, Lotor Galrason.”

 

“Pleasure,” She shook the white haired mans hand. “Would you mind tying your hair up? I really dont like loose hair in my hospital.”

 

“I'm sorry,” he replied with a tight lipped smile. “I don't have a hair tie.”

 

“No problem, I'm sure Rolo would be more than willing to lend you one. We can continue as soon as you've tied up your hair.”

 

Lotor grumbled to himself, exiting the office. Pidge immediately turned to Shiro.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, trying to keep her voice low. “Is your name even Shiro??”

 

“I could ask you the same thing!” He responded, panic finally showing in his eyes. “Shiro is a nickname for Shirogane. Where the hell did you get Pidge?”

 

“Well I was hoping you'd ask on our date tonight,” Pidge buried her face in her hands. “Which I most definitely can't go on now.”

 

Shiro's response was cut off by Lotor entering the room, hair now tied back in a low ponytail. The pair quickly composed themselves. Pidge really wished he wasn't here, she desperately needed to talk to Shiro alone.

 

“Shall we get started?” He asked.

 

-

 

“Rolo get in here,” Pidge called from her office.

 

The best meeting of her life had quickly turned into the worst 3 hours of her life. She had to pretend for 3 hours that this was her first time meeting Shiro, like she didn't have his shirt at home. On the business side of things, she was extremely successful, securing production as well as a date for when the prototype would be done. But on a personal note…

 

“You needed me doc?” Rolo poked his head into her office.

 

“Rolo I'm going to be blunt,” Pidge rubbed her face, no doubt smudging her makeup. “I know you don't drink carbonated coconut water. I know for a fact that it's sprite and Malibu rum.”

 

“Whaaat?” Rolo laughed nervously. “I would never-"

 

“Cut the shit Rolo,” Pidge snapped. “I let it slide because I knew this day would come. Get Nyma in here too, I know she wanted to know about my weekend. And one more thing Rolo, bring the whole bottle. I know it's stored in the mini fridge freezer.”

 

“Yes ma'am,” Rolo nodded nervously, exiting the office.

 

-

 

“You did WHAT??” Nyma cackled into her drink. “No wonder you didn't wanna talk about your weekend!”

 

“Oh stuff it Nyma!” Pidge took another sip of Rolo’s booze. “How was I supposed to know it was him! It's not like he signed his emails Shiro! And even if he did I'm sure there's more than one Shiro in the world.”

 

“But still Doc,” Rolo scratched his chin. “Don't you have an awful track record with dating? So you probably should've seen this coming.”

 

“I'm still your boss,” Pidge gave Rolo the middle finger. “I just need a little sympathy right now.”

 

“So what are you gonna do about the date tonight?” Nyma asked.

 

“Well I can't go! He's a business partner now, I can't go on a date with him and I definitely can't sleep with him again.”

 

“I don't see why not,” Nyma gave Pidge a devious smile. “I mean the only people who know about your little adventure are pretty much all in this room. And what? Like 2 other people? I say go for it.”

 

Pidge was about to argue back but Nyma was right. Not that many people knew about their little adventure, plus he was heading the project so it wouldn't be unusual for them to be seen together. If they were careful, they could keep seeing each other till the project ended, and maybe go public afterwards. Now if it went badly, everything she worked for could be tanked by a bitter ex. Though maybe she deserved that for sleeping with a stranger.

 

“Fuck it,” Pidge put down her drink. “Help me compose a text.”

 

~*~

 

Shiro didn't have an issue admitting when he was wrong. He'd been alive long enough to know when owning your mistakes helped the situation. But sleeping with your business partner? Talk about the king of mistakes. Keith yelling at him on the phone wasn't helping.

 

‘I told you so!’ he was gloating, Shiro could hear it in his voice. ‘Nothing has ever been more satisfying to say to you than that sentence.’

 

“I'm so glad you're pleased with yourself,” Shiro groaned. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but it's not like he could talk to Lotor about this or Jane. “Are you done gloating now?”

 

‘Probably not, but I'll give you a break for now.’

 

“You truly are a saint,” Shiro deadpanned. “So you were right, I shouldn't of slept with her, even though your motives for not wanting that were different than what actually screwed me over. So what should I do now?”

 

‘Hey that's out of my control. She'll never date you now so my work is done. But if Pidge still tries to date you after this, then I don't even think her older brother could stop her.’

 

“She has a brother?”

 

‘Yeah, I think he's about your age. He moved to the East coast for the military, her parents live there too. Pidge is the only one left on the West coast, says her work can't just be uprooted. She has a dog too.’

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you don't have a filter?” Shiro knew Keith could be an oversharer, but this was insane.

 

‘Hey it's only with you!’ Keith argued back. ‘You're my oldest friend, if I can't talk to you, I can't talk to anyone. Look, Pidge is a really great person and I don't wanna see her get hurt. You can't hurt her Shiro.’

 

“I won't,” Shiro's phone vibrated with a text. He quickly checked it.

 

**Birdwitharms: the dates still on tonight if youre game**

 

“Well she's still interested in a date,” Shiro reported to Keith. “I just got a text from Pidge.”

 

‘You actually check your texts?’ Keith asked sarcastically. ‘I just assumed you threw your phone across the ocean everytime it vibrated.’

 

“Ha ha. Seriously though, what should I say?”

 

‘I can't believe I'm saying this, but go if you want to go. If anything goes wrong though, you need to be prepared to deal with the consequences not just from work, but me too.’

 

“Noted,” Shiro shot back a quick text.

 

**Shiro: Bring it on**

  
He really hoped he was making the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me on Instagram to write @valentacool  
> On next times update, Pidge goes on an actual good date maybe!


	6. Kinda Really into You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro go on their first/second date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I FINISHED IT!! Also this is unbetaed and if anyone wants to betaread for me, shoot me a message @valentacool on Tumblr. I tried to add a smidge of angst to this only to remember that's for my other fic. This is also a dialogue heavy chapter sorry about that

Pidge knew this was a bad idea. A very bad, no good, super horrible, mostly likely end with someone losing their job idea. And yet here she was, sitting in a local dive bar nursing her water as she waited for Shiro. Apparently a doctorate degree meant nothing since she had the decision making skills of a squirrel. 

 

After the her meeting from hell, it felt a bit more appropriate to change their meeting location. The local bar seemed safe, she came here for drinks and karaoke all the time with Allura, so if the date went to shit she'd have plenty of people in her corner. Not that it was going to go to shit, but Rolo had a point, her dating record was a tad tarnished. Very tarnished. She was in way over her head. At least now she could over dress for dinner, her dark shorts, alien t-shirt, and orange converse helped her blend in seamlessly. Pidge ran a hand through her short hair, she hoped he got here soon so they could start this disaster date. As if on cue, Shiro walked through the door.

 

It really wasn't fair how handsome he was. Even in just jeans and a t-shirt, he stood out. Probably because he was bulit like a freaking Greek god. Japanese god? Pidge didn't know enough about Japanese deities to make the comparison. Was he even Japanese? She supposed she'd get a chance to ask, since he'd spotted her and was heading straight for her.

 

“Hey,” Shiro looked nervous. Well at least she wasn't alone in that boat. “I guess we should talk about this morning?”

 

“Heh, probably,” Pidge forced out a chuckle, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach going haywire. “Umm, so I guess I'll start. I'm Kathleen Holt, but most of my friends call me Katie or Pidge. Mainly Pidge, really only my family calls me Katie. I work for the Garrison Hospital as a surgeon and my favorite food is peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

 

“You give a hell of an introduction,” he sat down in the stool next to her. “I almost feel unprepared.”

 

“Nonono,” she felt her face heat up. Was she  _ blushing? _ She didn't blush! “I go on a lot of first dates! Ugh wait no, not like that. I get setup on a lot of dates? My track record with romance is...less than stellar.”

 

“No it's okay! I just haven't been on a date in a while,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. I work for Galra Prosthetics as a sales representative and my favorite food is probably anything my mom cooks.”

 

“This date is actually already better than my last,” she smiled, taking a sip from her bottle. “I barely got through an introduction with him. Not really sure if you could call it a date, really, more like a failed conversation.”

 

“That's rough,” Shiro motioned for the bartender and ordered a drink. “If it makes you feel any better, I haven't been on a date in about a year? I'm a bit of a workaholic. I have to ask though, why Pidge?”

 

“I can relate to the workaholic thing, and for the nickname you have to promise not to laugh,” Shiro nodded, on the edge of his seat. “Relax it's not that exciting. So when I was a kid I watched Monty Python and the Holy Grail, a good movie it really is, and so there's this running joke about pigeons and coconuts, right? So I was kinda a child prodigy? I still am really, and so I guess whatever weird gene in me that made me a prodigy also sparked this weird desire to test this pigeon coconut theory. So, picture this, I'm 8, running around with a butterfly net in the park, backpack full of coconuts on my back trying to catch pigeons. And I actually caught one too! But yeah, so they started calling me little pigeon, which later became Pidge.”

 

Shiro was practically in tears from laughing so hard. “I'm sorry,” he managed out between gasps. “I know I said I wouldn't laugh but that's just too funny! And you were 8?”

 

“I was 8!” Pidge knew she must have the silliest grin on her face. “I was kinda a weird kid? I was too smart for my own good.”

 

“Okay but how smart is too smart?”

 

Pidge wasn't really sure she wanted to answer that. She had always been taught that total honesty was the way to go, no matter the situation. However, this wasn't really most situations.

 

“I was what most teachers would call gifted, that is, I was-am-extraordinarily smart,” Pidge started hesitantly. “Like I was taking college classes in middle school. And I had all this time to just think, and that can be really dangerous. Until about 4th grade, my teachers just thought I was a slacker and troublemaker. I never did my homework, skipper tests, and got in fights with other kids. They didn't realize I was gifted till I was caught reading my mother's college textbooks and doing my brother's homework. They put me in a few college courses and the rest was history.”

 

“That must've been rough,” Shiro grimaced.

 

“That's the awful thing about being a prodigy,” Pidge smiled sadly. “Suddenly I had all these expectations, I mean I got my doctorate at 20. Like I would've been totally content with just like advanced work but that wasn't good enough for another Holt. I had to be, well I had to be a Holt. It's not fun.”

 

“You're crazy smart aren't you? Like human calculator smart?”

 

“I like to think I'm more like a walking computer,” Pidge shrugged. “Alright I got deep about my past, your turn.”

 

Pidge forgot how easy talking to Shiro was, like riding a bike. The unease from this morning had completely melted away, and a comfortable familiarity took its place. Shiro had lots of little quirks, like that he'd basically been bouncing his knee since he sat down. Or that when he couldn't think of a word, he rubbed his thumb against his hand. His scar would crinkle a little if he smiled too big and his white forelock always seemed to lean ever so slightly to his left. Oh man, he was really handsome.

 

“So I'm the oldest of 3 kids,” Shiro tapped his chin in thought. “Grew up in a super traditional Japanese household. I went into the army to pay for college, that's how I lost my arm, and got my masters degree. Started working at Gales Prosthetics at 24 and I've been there ever since.”

 

“So just how old are you?” Pidge was pretty curious, she figured he couldn't be older 30.

 

“28,” His eyes crinkle when he smiled. “I know it's rude to ask a lady's age but…”

 

“I'm 24.”

 

“So why this place for our official first date?” Shiro asked.

 

“Who said this was a date?” She teased. “And I dunno, I grew up with stories about this place, then I started coming with Allura, the girl with white hair, once I was 21. They have killer karaoke.”

 

“Oh it's a date,” Stupid sexy smirk. “So do you sing karaoke with Allura?”

 

“Oh!” Pidge felt the blush slowly creeping back. “I mean, sometimes? I sang a little in high school, but it was only to get an art credit.”

 

“So how do you sign up to sing?” He tilted his head ever so slightly.

 

“Oh no,” Pidge laughed and shook her head. “I am  _ not _ singing. C'mon, haven't I embarrassed myself enough today?”

 

“Nope!” 

 

~*~

 

Shiro had decided that Pidge was absolutely adorable when she blushed. And if singing was going to get her to blush, then they were going to bring the house down. Something about Pidge brought out the bold in Shiro, he would normally never act so... _ flirty _ . Daily life in the office had dulled him, Lotor had been the most interesting thing to happen since he started that job. That and soft pretzel day, but when had his life become so boring that he got excited about a soft pretzel once a year? He needed something exciting, which was probably why he was dragging Pidge to the karaoke stand.

 

“Please don't make me sing,” Pidge practically begged, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

 

“Look I picked a great song for us,” He reassured her. “I'll be singing with you. Besides, I have to show you what a good date is.”

 

“What song did you pick?” She asked.

 

Before Shiro could answer, a familiar opening rift started to play over the speakers. The look Pidge gave him was absolutely priceless, especially since she was probably going to kill him after this. Choosing a song based on their first meeting experience probably wasn't his best idea, but how could he resist such a perfect choice?

 

 _Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?_ _I didn't mean to call you that_

 

The blush on her face was worth it. Shiro didn't think he had an especially good singing voice, but Pidge had the prettiest voice he'd ever heard.

 

_ Please tell me why, my car is in the front yard and I'm sleeping with my clothes on _

 

Pidge was  _ really  _ getting into it. Shiro totally didn't believe her earlier statement. This girl definitely sang karaoke here often. She seemed so relaxed now, especially in comparison to this morning.

 

_ It's no surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy _

 

Somehow they had ended up back to back doing a mock guitar solo. Shiro would never confess to her that he actually played guitar, that was just too embarrassing. She would also never know he used it to try pick up girls in high school. Not that it ever worked.

 

The song was over much faster than he would've liked. A small smattering of applause followed them as they left the stage and returned to their seats. He couldn't tell if the flush on Pidge's cheeks was from excitement or embarrassment. Being here with her was so interesting after the event at the hospital. She had been so reserved and professional, not just because of what happened on Saturday. And yet here she was so relaxed, almost like she wasn't a famous surgeon. Shiro still couldn't shake the feeling he hard hears her last name somewhere though. It must be his imagination, Holt wasn't an uncommon surname.

 

“I can't believe you made me do that!” Pidge laughed. “I mean, I've sung karaoke before, but usually with Allura! And I'm usually to drunk to remember. I've never done that sober, cause that's just so not me but oh my god!”

 

“Deep breaths,” Shiro patted her on the shoulder. “I wouldn't want you to pass out so soon. Besides, what if we want to sing another song?”

 

“OHHH no you dont!” She wagged her finger at him. “I am  _ not _ singing again tonight.”

 

Shiro couldn't help but laugh. “Alright alright, so what do you want to do?”

 

“I'm gonna be honest with you, I seriously thought this date was gonna fail,” Shiro raised his brows. “In all fairness my dates usually go south pretty fast. I do have a small idea of where we could go.”

 

“By all means, lead the way.”

 

-

 

“Welcome to Mom's Kitchen! Feel free to seat yourselves!”

 

Pidge had brought him to possibly the coziest restaurant ever created. Mismatched tables and chairs added to the homey feel, as well as hand drawn pictures that cluttered the walls. She lead him over to a tiny, two person table adorned with plush chairs. 

 

“This place is my favorite,” Pidge sunk into a yellow chair. “I always come here when I miss my mom's cooking.”

 

“Does she live far away?” Shiro sat into purple chair across from her.

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Hi welcome to Mom’s Kitchen, my name's Angela and I'll be your server!” A peppy teenager came up to their table. Her blonde hair was in an alarmingly high ponytail. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?”

 

“Just a water,” Pidge smiled at their waitress.

 

“The same for me.”

 

The waitress practically bounced away. Pidge and Shiro shared a look about Angela that just seemed to scream holy shit. 

 

“Okay she was-" Pidge started.

 

“Yes definitely!” Shiro finished, laughing. 

 

“She has to be new, no one in service is that happy.”

 

The menu was all standard simple things a mom would make for their kids, mac and cheese, pb&j, grilled cheese. It wasn't hard to see why Pidge liked this place, just being here made Shiro miss his mom. After their drinks arrived, the duo ordered.

 

“You know,” Pidge took a sip. “I think I'm kinda really into you? Which is super weird for me so feel special.”

 

“Kinda into me?” Shiro smirked. “Anything I can do to make you actually into me?”

 

“I've got a couple ideas, mainly you need to meet someone, two someone's actually.”

 

Two people? Who were clearly important to Pidge? Oh god was he really gonna meet her parents  _ tonight?  _ Parents usually liked Shiro, but truthfully it had been awhile since he'd met a girlfriend's parents.  _ Was Pidge even his girlfriend??  _ Oh man, he'd even had sex with her as a drunken hook up! Sure, He had followed through with plans, but what would they think of how they met???

 

“Uhh, earth to Shiro?” Pidge waved a hand in front of his face. “You good? You look like I just asked you to commit murder. Which if you're down, I actually have a list!”

 

“Of people you'd kill?” Okay maybe for once the girl was the murderer in the hookup. “That's...nice?”

 

“I'm in a stressful line of work,” She laughed. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about killing particularly unruly patients. It's really a list for people who have peed on me when I said they needed surgery.”

 

“Okay no way that's happened more than once,” So she wasn't a crazy murderer. “I know hospitals are crazy but still!”

 

“It happens more than you'd think! Like way more than I care to say!”

 

“I'll take your word for it,” Shiro readied himself to ask the next question. “So where are these two important someone's I get to meet?”

 

“You'll see,” Pidge gave him a smirk that could only mean trouble.

 

-

 

“BAE BAE!” Pidge called into a dark apartment. She called her mom(dad?) Bae Bae? Well to each their own. “I'm home!”

 

A scuffling of nails caused Shiro to look towards the ground. A moment later he was tackled by the fluffiest dog he'd ever seen. He was lucky it wasn't too big, or the pure energy contained in this dog would have knocked him over. A living toasted marshmallow proceeded to jump and tip at him till he gave in and scratched the dog behind one ear.

 

“Hi baby,” Pidge cooed happily at the dog. “Did you miss me?”

 

“You wanted me to meet your dog?” Bae Bae had abandoned Shiro in favor of Pidge. “This was your important someone?”

 

“Bae Bae has excellent judgement!” Pidge rubbed the dog's belly. “She's very protective, if I wasn't here with you, my little nugget would be mauling you to death.”

 

“So who's the second someone?” As if on cue, a sleek tuxedo cat came into view. It rubbed itself all over Shiro, effectively covering his pants in black and white fur. “Ahh found them.”

 

“This is Rover,” Pidge smiled at her cat. “He's the man of the house.”

 

“So why did I need to meet these guys?” Shiro scooped up the cat, who was currently purring louder than a lawnmower. Shiro liked cats.

 

“Had to make sure it was okay with my roommates if I had a sleepover,” Pidge slowly started walking towards what Shiro hoped was a bedroom. “Care to join me?”

  
Shiro quickly put down Rover, rushing over to Pidge to capture her lips in a kiss.  _ “Hell yes,”  _ He groaned into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally getting the hang of writing Shiro, who is my least favorite person to write


	7. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro both wonder how far they're willing to go and risk their careers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another really dialogue heavy chapter! Sorry about that. I'll work on getting more descriptive. Check me out on Tumblr @valentacool I always need beta readers!

“So how long are you gonna let this go on?”

 

It had been about a month since Shiro had met Pidge and they'd started their affair. He honestly believed he should be up for some kind of award with how good his acting had gotten around their coworkers. There was probably a reason the phrase don't mix business and pleasure existed. Shiro was pretty sure he'd lose his job if him and Pidge were caught, plus the company would suffer a huge blow. Also a possible scandal that could cost Pidge her job and reputation. So yeah, they were being a little reckless.

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Shiro took a long sip of his tea. 

 

“Don't play dumb,” Keith scoffed and leaned back in his chair. “You're screwing your, what is she? Like your boss? Business partner.”

 

Shiro had agreed to meet Keith at an old tea shop they'd discovered back in high school. The Steep House had long been converted into a hipster paradise, chock full of artsy wall pieces and mismatched furniture. The pale blue walls gave off a relaxed feel, and the tea couldn't be beat. Which was probably why Keith had brought him here, knowing he wouldn't refuse. And now all he wanted to do was ask him questions about Pidge. He did bring up a good point though, they'd never really defined what exactly they were doing.

 

“I'll be honest,” Shiro fiddled with a spoon. “I don't really know what we're doing. I have a toothbrush and pjs at her place, so it's not nothing, but at the same time we haven't really put a label on it. I do have a key to her place though, I leave for work later than her and it's easier for me to lock up than for her to kick me out.”

 

“Jesus, how often do you sleep there?” Keith questioned.

 

“More than I'd like to admit. It's easier to stay at her place with the animals and it's closer to work. She sleeps over at my place sometimes too.”

 

“So you guys are what? Slumber party buddies?”

 

“Well I mean, I can't really braid hair, and I don't think slumber party buddies have sex as much as we do?”

 

“Gross!” Keith shook his head. “TMI man! I don't tell you about my sex life!”

 

“You asked!” Shiro threw up his hands in defeat. “I don't know, were exclusive I think? But there's not really a label yet.”

 

“You're an idiot,” Keith stated. “You need to figure out what this is before one of you gets hurt.”

 

Before Shiro could respond, his phone buzzed with a text. A quick glance showed it was from Pidge.

 

**Birdwitharms: do you want taco sisters for dinner?**

 

**Birdwitharms: i wanna cook about as much as i want to go to work on mondays**

 

**Birdwitharms: if you dont respond im just going to assume its a yes**

 

**Shirothehero: Yes, Taco Sisters sounds good. Also, will you show me how to change back my screen name? This one is embarrassing**

 

**Birdwitharms: no. see you tonight**

 

“I'm guessing that was her?” Keith stared at Shiro texting. “Glad to see you manage to text someone back.”

 

“Don't be salty,” Shiro put down his phone. “She blows up my phone till I respond. And she wants to get dinner tonight.”

 

“I resent that term. So are you gonna ask her what this thing is?”

 

“I really don't think that's necessary-”

 

“Yes it is,” Keith interrupted. “Do something or I will. Now I'm tired of talking about your weird love life, can we please change the subject?”

 

“You're the one that brought it up…” Shiro muttered under his breath. “So what's new with you? Anything special planned for your birthday?”

 

“Not really,” He shrugged. “Lance is talking about a party, but I've been swamped with my midterm so there's nothing definite planned.”

 

“I do not miss midterms,” Shiro didn't miss much about college, except maybe the lack of responsibility. “I don't remember general studies midterms being that stressful. Do you need help studying or?”

 

“No!” Keith's sudden outburst surprised Shiro. “I mean, no thanks. I'm almost done anyway.”

 

“What are you hiding?”

 

Keith silence in the tiny tea shop was deafening in a sense. He had never been one for opening up, but this was too big to ignore. Shiro had only known him to act up when his emotions had run high with no outlet.

 

“Before you get mad,” Keith's voice was quiet, ashamed almost. “I want you to understand that as much as you wanted me to pursue a business degree, it just wasn't going to work out. I'm not a desk guy, never have been. And I haven't had a general studies major for a while. I didn't tell you this because I guess I was… ashamed? That I wasn't doing what you'd hoped. You're like a father to me in a sense, and I'd never want to disappoint you! But I've been a photography major for a while, with a minor in film.”

 

That was...not what Shiro was expecting.

 

“I feel something when I'm behind the lens,” Keith continued. “I've always been watching from the outside, never really understanding but with this? I'm part of every story of every shot. It just feels like I'm doing something real for the first time in my life.”

 

“I'm not going to say I'm not a little disappointed,” Shiro was trying to choose his words extra carefully. Keith had trusted him to tell him this. “But it's your life to live, not mine. Seeing you happy and successful is all I've ever wanted. If photography really makes you happy, I'll support you 100%.”

 

The look of relief on Keith's face gave Shiro insight to just how heavily this had been weighing on him. He had to have kept this secret for months, possibly even years depending how far along in the program he was. Shiro had never pegged Keith as the artsy type, but it was true he had an eye for beauty. When they had still had time to go on trips, Keith was always the one to find the spider web covered in dew, or just the right angle to view the landscape. He had always just assumed Keith was observant, but Shiro saw now that it was a natural photographer's eye.

 

“I've actually got a place in the student show on the 25th if you want to come,” Keith fiddled with his cup. “I've only got a couple of pictures but it would mean a lot to me if you'd come.”

 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world.”

 

~*~

 

Pidge could give a list of things she would rather be doing than dealing with Rolo at 5 o'clock on a Friday. Getting tortured by Jigsaw was pretty high on that list.

 

“Rolo I'm going to ask you this one more time,” Pidge pinched her brows together. “Where are my trays for surgery on Monday?”

 

“I don't know!” Rolo started his argument again. “The rep never dropped them off! So really this isn't my fault.”

 

“It is 5. Did you not once think, hey maybe I should call the rep and find out where the trays are! Maybe, just maybe, you should tell me before I ask you AT 5 O'CLOCK ON A FRIDAY!”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“Sorry isn't good enough,” Pidge huffed. “So here's what you're going to do. You're going to find those trays, and have them sanitized for Monday and I don't care if you have to do it yourself! Now, I have dinner plans, and if you mess this up for me I will  _ literally  _ destroy you and everything you love. Are we clear?”

 

“Crystal,” Rolo was visibly terrified.

 

“Excellent!” Pidge smiled and clapped her hands together happily. “Have a nice weekend Nyma!”

 

“You too Dr. Holt!” Nyma called after Pidge as she left.

 

Dealing with her interns, no just Rolo, was a lot like what Pidge imagined having kids was like. For someone so bright, he really could be the densest person Pidge had ever met. She didn't like yelling at them, it made her feel like the big awful boss, but sometimes it felt like that was all that got through. Poor Nyma, she thought with a sigh. Pidge was just glad to finally be heading home, where Shiro would be. Because she gave him a key. Without asking if they were dating.

 

Apparently having a doctorate didn't make you an expert in social cues. Or relationships. Pidge didn't know where this was going and frankly she was afraid to ask. A key was technically a pretty serious step, but they had only exchanged keys out of convenience. Maybe that had set a precedent for their relationship? There was no romantic gesture with the key exchange, so maybe their relationship would be purely casual. Then there was the issue of if they actually started dating how it would affect their work. She'd probably lose her interns, plus a scandal would ruin her reputation. Any future projects would be denied, plus no one would want her to perform surgery. That would mean she was bringing nothing to the hospital, which meant no job. So she'd have to move in with Matt across the country and say goodbye to all her friends and prestige.

 

And yet doing the wrong thing felt so right. Maybe this was payback for not following her family back to the East coast. For insisting she needed to stay here, for her career and friends. Pidge was really risking a lot staying here, if something happened to Matt or even her-no. If you don't think about it, it'll be fine, she reminded herself. Everything was okay.

 

-

 

“Shiro!” Pidge called into her apartment. “I'm home!”

 

A clattering on the tile indicated the Bae Bae was a few moments from bombarding her with puppy kisses. The dog jumped at her feet, barking happily while trying to lick Pidge at the same time.

 

“And how's mommy's favorite girl?” Pidge put down her bags to give Bae Bae a vigorous scratching, doing her best to keep dinner out of reach. Pretty soon the dog had rolled onto her back, patiently awaiting a belly rub to which Pidge happily gave her. “Were you a good girl today? Did you have fun?”

 

“She did manage to somehow knock me over,” Shiro appeared in the doorway, Rover purring in his arms. “For such a small dog, she packs a hell of a punch.” 

 

Pidge would forever be blown away by how effortlessly handsome he was. Though it had been proven the when a man took off his tie and exposed his forearms in a button down, he became 10 times more handsome. Her pale purple button down and pencil skirt seemed plain in comparison. Or at least less sexy.

 

“Hi Shiro,” Pidge gave him a quick peck on the lips. “And hello to you to Rover! I see you're still spoiling him rotten.”

 

“Hey your cat was spoiled way before I met him!” Shiro put down Rover and pulled Pidge into a hug. “You're the one who bought him cat wine.”

 

“Which is a hilarious investment!” She retorted leaning back. “Seriously, it's one of the best purchases I've ever made. Are you trying to sneak the taco bag out of my hand?!”

 

“C'mon Pidge!” Shiro had given up trying to sneaking the bag and was now shamelessly going for it while keeping her pinned to him. “It's almost 6 and I'm huuuuuungry! And you took forever getting back, I was all alone!”

 

“So you call being all alone stealing the affections of my cat?” Pidge put the bag further out of Shiro's reach.

 

“It is not my fault Rover likes me better!” Shiro had somehow managed to put her in the most unromantic dip in history. “Your cat is a fickle creature.”

 

“Ignoring that that is a total lie and you live to make my cat adore you, I'll give you the tacos if you can answer one question.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What are we?”

 

Pidge felt Shiro's breath hitch as soon as the question left her mouth. He then seemed to realize he was dipping her and a furious blush erupted across both of their features. Shit, she shouldn't of asked. He had clearly just wanted to keep things casual and here she went again, ruining another possible relationship. What was she even thinking! Dumb question, she wasn't thinking. Stupid stupid stupid-

 

“You're my girlfriend.”

 

Wait,  _ what? _

 

“So you don't want something casual?” Pidge hesitantly asked.

 

“Not unless you do,” Shiro lifted her from their impromptu dip and gave her a shit-eating grin. “I for one happen to think you're the shit.”

 

“Oh god,” Pidge erupted in laughter. “You've been spending way too much time with me!”

 

“Wouldn't change it for the world,” Shiro blew a raspberry into Pidge's neck as she laughed even harder.

 

~*~

 

Shiro had never been the type to stay up late. Early to bed, early to rise makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise was practically his motto. And yet here he was, up past midnight, watching his girlfriend sleep.

 

Girlfriend.

 

The thought tickled his insides. It had been a bold move making the decision for them, it could've gone horribly. He was so glad it hadn't. Shiro idly started playing with Pidge's hair, it had grown quite a bit since they had first met, going from a pixie cut to tickling the top of her shoulders. It made her look younger, more vulnerable. Part of him really hoped she kept growing it out, even if the chances of that were slim. The curiosity of what it would look like was enormous. It wasn't like she had any photos of her younger self that might've kept her hair long, and Shiro had looked.

 

Actually, now that he thought about it, Shiro knew almost nothing about Pidge's childhood. He knew it was rough and that she had a brother, but otherwise? Nothing, nada, zip. In fact, he really knew nothing about her family, she never talked about them unless she mentioned she was texting her brother. Shiro had told Pidge a decent amount about his family, 2 siblings and his parent had moved back to Japan after he graduated college. He didn't even know where Pidge's family lived.

 

“Hey,” Pidge's sleepy voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Quit playing with my hair and come back to sleep.”

  
Shiro chuckled softly and pulled her closer. He was over thinking this whole family thing. It wasn't like Pidge was hiding some big family secret from him. He'd simply ask about them in the morning and that would be that. How bad could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Setup for future chapters! Fun facts: the steep house and taco sisters and two very real local places in my hometown! Most of the restaurants in this fic are based off of real places, except mom's kitchen, that one's totally made up. Also Keith being a photography and film major is a small nod to my other fix, The Rhythm of the Night! Check that out if you like vampires and angst.


	8. Frozen Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Shiro share their holiday plans and share Halloween with Keith and Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup nerds I'm not dead. Also you know I have to make then suffer before they can be happy. Believe it or not I actually know exactly how this fic ends, which it is a happy ending.

Somehow, Shiro never quite found the courage to ask Pidge about her family. The timing never felt quite right and a nagging fear lingered in the back of his mind. What if there was a reason she never talked about them? Plus, with their relationship so fresh, a question like this could mess up something really good. Unfortunately, guessing about the answer was starting to drive him mad.

 

Pidge had mentioned she was Italian, which had really gotten the idea ball rolling. What if her family was part of the mob? Highly unlikely in this area, but still possible. Or she was in the witness protection program. What would be even worse would be the possibility that her only family was her brother. That she didn't have a family in the first place.

 

“Earth to Shiro!”

 

Pidge's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Ahhh, em, yes?”

 

“I asked what you thought of the gallery,” Pidge tilted her head at him. “Like four times.”

 

Shiro had invited her to Keith's fall photography show one time he had chickened out of asking her about her family. A late October chill had set in, and Pidge was bundled up in an orange long sleeve shirt and maroon jeans. Her short black boots gave her just a little extra height, so she was eye level with his shoulder. A wool coat was hooked in one arm. The cold gave her cheeks a warm flush, even in the heated gallery. He was similarly dressed, in a black long sleeve shirt and dark jeans.

 

“It's nice!” He needed to stop spacing out. “I, uh, think it's very profound?”

 

“I guess?” Pidge coughed to hide a thinly concealed laugh. “It's a fall photography show for our local college. At least pretend to actually look at the art, or Keith will know you're not paying attention.”

 

“Right,” Shiro scratched the back of his neck, blushing slightly.

 

Aside from the fact that his mind was everywhere but the gallery, the art was very beautiful. Charcoal still lifes and various sculptures were placed around the exhibition hall. Keith's particular section was lots of black and whites, as well as muted colors with pops of brighter spots. There was one picture Keith must have taken right when he first woke up. Light streamed through a window and fell upon a bedroom. The tan back of Lance faced towards it, his face away from the camera. Covers were rumpled, gathered about his lower back. It had been titled  _ My Sunlight. _

 

“Keith is cheesy,” Pidge scoffed. “Though calling Lance sunlight is appropriate.”

 

Shiro hummed in agreement while surveying Keith's other pieces. He really did have an eye for beauty. How he had managed to keep it hidden so long was beyond Shiro. One piece that was actually in full color caught his eye. It was a shot of a girl playing pool, body bent over the table, eyes focused intently on the cue ball. Her long hair fell around her shoulders and spilled onto the green felt. Shiro couldn't help but feel like he'd seen her before.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Pidge chuckled at Shiro staring so intensely at the photo. “She's pretty huh?”

 

“I uhh,” Shiro cleared his throat. Pidge wasn't the jealous type so how bad could this go? “Yeah. She's pretty.”

 

“Hmmmm,” Pidge leaned in closer, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. “This must've been last summer? I can't remember what we were doing there, but I think Matt was visiting. Actually I'm pretty sure this was in June, he was in town for the fourth of July.”

 

“Wait so you know her?”

 

“I guess you could say that,” Pidge backed up and flashed Shiro a smirk. “I do look different with short hair, but I was hoping you'd at least recognize me.”

 

Shiro cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course it was Pidge, those eyes were a dead giveaway. “You look good with long hair.”

 

“Yeah?” She fiddled with the ends of her cropped locks. “I cut it for ease at work but I've been thinking of growing it back out.”

 

“You should,” He ruffled Pidge's short hair. “It's pretty, not that you aren't now.”

 

“Well I might as well at this point. Look!” Pidge somehow wrestled her hair into a stubby ponytail. “I can put it up!”

 

“You're adorable,” Shiro pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. “By the way, who's Matt?”

 

“My brother,” Pidge replied simply. Shiro wished she knew how much his curiosity about her family had been driving him crazy. “He visits sometimes, I think he's coming to stay with me for Thanksgiving. We always wait till the last minute with these kinda things.”

 

“That's a shame,” Life could really be a bitch. “I'm going home for Thanksgiving, it’s the only time I could get off to go visit my parents.”

 

Pidge's phone suddenly started buzzing violently. She pulled it out of her pocket and sighed. “Speak of the devil, hey I'll be right back.”

 

Shiro watched her walk away and answer her phone. Turning back to Keith's work, Shiro spied a photo of him. He must have taken it on a day he came to visit him at work. It was taken from Jane's desk, just capturing the outside of the office and a bit of the interior. He was on a call, probably a stressful one judging by his expression. A paper was held in his prosthetic hand as his flesh one held the phone up. He looked...unhappy. Insanely unhappy. Was that really what he looked like at work? Stressed out and miserable? He almost wanted to take it down and hide it from everyone. Shiro never wanted to look like that. A voice nagged him in the back of his head, why don't you just quit? Keith had titled it Misery. Dick.

 

He glanced over to where Pidge was on the phone with her brother. He called pretty often, Pidge would usually drop everything to take his call. Shiro wasn't jealous, that would be dumb it was her brother. Shiro just wanted to be part of her world.  _ Shut up Ariel. _ He wanted to share his life with her, I mean, they were sharing their lives. Why couldn't he just let this whole stupid family thing go? She would share in time, she'd even told him her brothers name today! Just let it go.

 

Shiro managed to catch Keith's eye from across the room. He was surrounded by fellow students, no doubt receiving heavy praise for his work. Shiro gave him a quick thumbs up and a smile. Keith raised an eyebrow in question, his confusion loud and clear.  _ Where's Pidge? _ Shiro gestured over to where she was on the phone with her brother. His expression must've given away how confused and frustrated he was because all Keith could do was shake his head. Shiro had to pause and wonder if his no was a no to grabbing Pidge, or to something much deeper. A guarantee he wouldn't like what he found underneath her top layers? He doubted he would ever know.

 

~*~

 

Pidge knew it was Halloween, a sacred day, one dedicated to scaring the shit out of little kids and suffering a little because your costume was ruined by a scarf your mom made you wear. So why was her boyfriend watching a Christmas Hallmark movie?

 

“What the actual fuck,” Pidge dropped her bags on the counter and took off her scarf. “Are you watching?”

 

“Hallmark channel,” Shiro turned around, fake bolts were attached to his neck. “You're late by the way, trick or treaters will be here any minute.”

 

“Exactly, trick or treaters,” Pidge crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily. “So why are you watching a Christmas movie on  _ Halloween?” _

 

“I also used an old shirt of mine to make Bae Bae an Igor costume but I figured that was your job to dress her.” Shiro cocked his head, studying Pidge. “I like the hair, very mad scientist.”

 

“The hair is from not washing it for a few days.” Pidge had recently gotten a trim, which Lance had called the manager haircut. Except her curly hair just turned it into an unruly mess. She had pushed her greasy bangs into the rest, with her part practically to her ear, giving off a very edgy vibe. “And no Hallmark movies until Thanksgiving. I'm guessing you're Frankenstein’s monster? So that makes me Dr. Frankenstein?”

“A very cute Frankenstein,” Shiro wasn't painted green, but he had thrown on a few fake stitches, including a few over his facial scar. “You've been extra busy, so I figured you'd forgotten about a costume. And Bae Bae is supposed to be Igor, but I can't get her still long enough to put on the fake hunchback.”

 

“I'll do it, she always behaves for me,” Pidge grabbed the discarded dog costume from the couch and began to wrestle the wiggly dog into it. “Please tell me you grabbed candy, I refuse to give out my secret stash of cookies again.”

 

“I got just what you asked for, the variety pack that was half peanut butter candy.”

 

She made an excited noise and finished putting on the costume. Bae Bae did a little twirl when she finished, showing off the fake hunchback. As cute as this was, Pidge preferred her harness that had the little angel wings on it. Allura and her had gotten it the same day she'd gotten Bae Bae, saying a cute dog needed an equally cute harness. Thank God it had been adjustable, Pidge would've hated if they'd grown out of it. Or she could put her in the adorable Halloween onesie she'd gotten last year. 

“Bae Bae is part of our costume,” Shiro could probably tell what she was thinking. “As cute as it is, it won't make sense if she's an angel or if you put her in the referee jersey.”

 

“But it says rufferee!” Pidge picked up Bae Bae and faced Shiro with a pout. “And the harness has a matching halo!”

 

As if to stop Shiro from arguing back, the doorbell rang and Pidge had to fight to keep Bae Bae in her arms. Rover woke up from his nap on the back of the couch to hiss at the door. Pidge had almost forgotten they'd invited Keith and Lance over for Halloween. Rover hated Keith for some reason, Lance said it was because the only thing more emo than Keith was Rover. Pidge believed him. Tightening her grip, Pidge answered the door to see Keith and Lance dressed as the Ghostbusters. Lance had managed to get pumpkin guts all over his shoes from her barfkin. But was there really any other way to carve a pumpkin that wasn't it throwing up it's guts??

 

“I got pumpkin guts on my shoes,” Lance stated irritated. “I like the hair, very lesbian chic.”

 

“Tough,” Pidge moved and waved them into her apartment. “And I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi. We're ordering pizza and kids will be coming by soon. Don't forget to shame Shiro for watching Hallmark movies on Halloween.”

 

A whine from Shiro for outing him overlapped Keith and Lance shouting angrily about Halloween being a more holy night than Christmas. Pidge quickly beelined for the bedroom, Bae Bae still in her arms. She wanted to get into costume before kids starting arriving. Not too many people came by the apartment complex, but she had counted at least 70 kids last year. Pidge put down Bae Bae on her bed and fished out an old lab coat from her college days. After adding a pair of black dish gloves and some racing goggles, Pidge deemed herself creepy enough.

 

“Alright baby, let's get you out of this silly hunchback,” Pidge said while wrestling her dog out of the costume.

 

Discarding it on the floor, Pidge went to her chest of animal supplies. She kept various items for both Bae Bae and Rover in there, extra collars and brushes to name a few. Her favorite was a precious harness she'd gotten a while back. It was red with delicate angel wings attached.

 

“You'll just have to be the dead Mary Shelley,” Pidge declared as she clipped the harness on. “Now let's do this!”

 

-

 

Halloween passed uneventfully as usual. Lance and Keith had just left, claiming early morning classes. Pidge was idly washing a dish in the sink when Shiro came up behind her, wrapping her thin frame in his arms. Pidge lightly giggled as he gently kissed her neck.

 

“What are you doing?” Pidge asked, vainly trying to focus on the dishes in the sink.

 

“Kissing you,” Shiro replied, adding teeth to the light kisses. “I'm hoping to tear you away from these dishes.”

 

“Shiro, c'mon!” Pidge bit back a soft whimper. “I'm trying to build good habits before Matt comes to visit!”

 

Shiro suddenly stopped his assault on her neck, choosing to pull away entirely. His expression was unreadable, as if someone had just dropped a bomb on his world and he was trying to decide how to pick up the rubble. Pidge slowly stepped towards him, reaching for his hand. Shock overtook her body when he angrily yanked away his hand. When she met his steel grey eyes, there was an unexpected coldness.

 

“Why don't you talk about your family?”

 

Shiro’s question knocked all of the air out of her lungs. How long had it been since she'd talked to anyone about her family? Truthfully, the only one who knew the full story was Keith, who had forced it out of her when he found her crying one night. Lance and Hunk knew bits and pieces, like that her family had moved away for personal reasons and that she didn't like to talk about it. Allura knew her father was sick, that his days were numbered.

 

“What?” Pidge finally managed to utter. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I'm sure you have your reasons for not talking about them,” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “But for fucks sake, I'm your boyfriend! I've told you plenty about my childhood and all that bullshit, but with you it's like you emerged a fully grown adult. If I didn't know you had a brother, I'd think you were hatched!”

 

“I don't have to tell you jackshit about my family!” Pidge shot back before she could stop herself. Was she trying to start a fight?? “I don't have to share anything with you that I don't want to! It's my life, not yours.”

 

“Funny, I thought we were closer than that.” Shiro's voice was laced with hurt and venom. “Sorry I actually wanted to have something with you!”

 

“We do have something!” Pidge was vaguely aware of her voice rising. If she wasn't careful the neighbours would make a noise complaint. “A good thing before you butted your nose where it didn't belong!”

 

“Oh grow up Pidge!”

 

Fuck the neighbours. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOME YOU SELFISH PRICK!”

 

Shiro grabbed his things quickly and stormed out of the apartment. The slam of the door as he left resonated into the small space, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. Pidge slowly walked over to the couch where Shiro had been sitting a few blissful hours ago. She sank into the soft cushions and buried her head into her hands.  _ Stupid hothead Holt _ , she mocked herself. She should've been reasonable! Not blown up like some middle school child caught in a lie! Tears fell gently onto her knees, quiet sobs filling the silence. 

 

A week later, Shiro left for Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for that slightly ooc fight. Shiro's just frustrated with his beautiful idiot. Also we won't be hearing from Shiro all next chapter. Why? Because all I know about Japan in from anime and I'm too lazy to do awkward research. So you get the holts!! Also if you have any suggestions for Matt's boyfriend/girlfriends name, drop it like it's hot in the comments or on my Tumblr @valentacool. You decide if he's gay or not. Anyway  
> *flings self into the abyss*

**Author's Note:**

> I literally tried to combie every douchey person I've ever met adn turned them into Chet. Chet sucks. Also sorry if Keith is a little out of character he's just tired of seeing Pidge get hurt cause Lance cares so much about her. Next chapter we finally see Shiro!


End file.
